


My Galaxy and All My Stars

by bbyybangtan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Black Character(s), Black Reader, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Interracial Relationship, M/M, POC Reader, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Reader-Insert, Separation Anxiety, Slytherin!Reader - Freeform, Soft Draco Malfoy, WOC Reader, but if you love soft draco you'll love this, hella long, poor little rich girl vibes, you're kind of a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyybangtan/pseuds/bbyybangtan
Summary: You didn’t know it was even possible for a human being to feel like this. To feel like a breath managing to escape your body was a sign of success you’d be able to keep on living. To feel like someone was slowly and systematically squeezing on your heart in a sadistic attempt to break it with maximum damage. To feel like the only person in the world you could trust just floated away from youDraco promised he’d come back for you after The Battle of Hogwarts. You clung onto the last words he spoke to you. Those words were a stronger life source to you than food and water. The last time you touched felt like a cruel memory. The note he left you on your last night together stayed with you at all times. All the love, romance, trials and tribulations... all to feel abandoned at the end of it all.Now he’s found you again and you don’t know how to feel.**poc reader, but not heavily described. i hope anyone feels comfortable inserting themselves in the story.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. RICH KIDS OF ILVERMORNY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I’m currently re-reading all the HP books for the XXth time and ummm the feels  
> ~ This is going to be slightly off base from the true wizarding world because as far as I know there is no upper education or post education after Hogwarts (or other wizarding schools) just apprenticeships or going into the workforce  
> ~ So with that said lots of grey areas and parts factually incorrect to the HP universe  
> ~ Lots of soft draco and asshole draco, light smut (possible full smut we'll see), angst.  
> ~ I’m a black woman so the main character is a woc, but I hope anyone feels comfortable reading  
> ~ I plan on writing racially ambiguous fics in the future just let me get this story out first it’s been sitting in my mind ahskshsd
> 
> PICTURE SOURCE: All clothing by Megumi Nakanishi and shoes by Damir Doma. Photography by Koby Boafo, hair by Takayuki Nukui, grooming by Kristen Gonzales and modeling by Connor McLain@Rock Men. Special thanks to Damir Doma, Stan@Rock Men and Jon at 10AM.

You were sitting in your dormitory- alone. By no means were you a loner, isolate or social outcast. You had two roommates who you went from simply tolerating to adoring. Plus your third roommate who was your best friend since birth. There was no animosity between you and your roomies- you actually get along quite well. They just all had clubs and social groups they were preoccupied with while you were used to spending most of your time with your boyfriend Draco. Now that time felt like nothing but a dream. Barely twelve hours had passed since you last saw Draco and the thought of the unknown broke you inside. The only word to put to the feeling was broken. You didn’t know it was even possible for a human being to feel like this. To feel like a breath managing to escape your body was a sign of success; a sign you’d be able to keep on living. To feel like someone was slowly and systematically squeezing on your heart in a sadistic attempt to break it with maximum damage. To feel like the only person in the world you could trust just floated away from you while you selfishly slept. There were so many unknowns racing through your mind as you sat up in your bed. Not knowing if he was okay, if he had completed the deed, if he was even coming back or when. You wished you could go back to when you first met. 

* * *

It was of little surprise to your friends and family that you ended up with Draco. Both of you came from copious amounts of money and a pureblood lineage. Both of you were terribly misunderstood. Most importantly both of you were burdened by the fact that the Dark Lord held your families fates in his hands.

Personality wise you were similar to a fault and different where it mattered. Where one of you lacked the other excelled making the two of you together a great force. Physically you were quite different. Your parents both came from Caribbean backgrounds giving you a dark skin complexion. Your parents were no strangers to spending money especially if it meant boasting the family appearance. You had been classically trained in dance giving you great posture. Your family had house elves who were tasked to cook the best meals. Your hourglass figure thanked them. You weren’t thin, muscular, chubby. There wasn’t an adjective to place to your body type which you often were grateful for- you hated labels. You had your father's eyes. They were deep brown almost black. When the light hit them they transformed into the most rich, velvety brown you’d ever seen. Your mother always said your eyes had the ability to cause anyone looking to fall in love. Shaped beautifully with long lashes they were almost cat like. The depth of your gaze gave you a sense of mystery and allure. Pouty lips, a graceful gait, well kept hair. You were a stunner and nobody could dispute it. Your curvaceous figure, dark skin, deep brown eyes were very much the opposite of Draco Malfoy. He was much taller than you. You loved how you had to look up to make eye contact or he had to pick you up. He was rather thin, but his years of quidditch left his body toned. He had broad shoulders that you had the keen skill of spotting from any corridor in Hogwarts if he was walking in front of you in a crowd. His most notable features were his blonde hair so light it looked almost white. His piercing gray eyes were intimidating to everyone when he’d as much as glance their way, but to you his eyes were home. His strong jawline made you almost as weak as when his hands would cup your face to bring you in for a kiss. His fair skin looked ethereal. He was an angel on Earth to you. Any time you two were in the moonlight his pale skin and your dark skin glowed with such luminosity that you were convinced you were created from the same stars.

Fate had brought you two together.

* * *

You were beyond excited to take part in an exchange program to Hogwarts. The United States is fun, diverse and beautiful. Ilvermorny, the wizarding school for witches and wizards in the United States, had absolutely amazing professors and a superb educational system. At least where the wizarding world was concerned. You just knew your heart belonged elsewhere. When the dean of Ilvermorny announced before dinner one evening that Fifth Years and above had the opportunity to study abroad next year your Fourth Year heart fluttered. You immediately sent an owl home to your parents who were more than excited at the prospect of you getting the opportunity. Your father was a Hogwarts alumni before moving to America to become a nomaj physician. In the wizarding world he was a great healer as were most of your family on your father’s side. Your family had made a name for itself in the wizarding world when it came to healing and your father thought it a good idea to become a physician and aide in healing the nomaj. He was in absolute delight about the thought of you attending his alma mater. Your mother, while meaning well, loved any opportunity to brag about you. Having a daughter studying abroad would make for excellent conversation amongst her friends. Or anyone who would listen.

You wrote the required essay, kept your grades up and had seven teachers provide letters of recommendation to ensure you could get a spot for the Hogwarts exchange program. At the end of all that work you were pleased to have an owl fly to your family's vacation home in New Zealand the summer before Fifth Year with the news you had been accepted into the Hogwarts exchange program. Your parents were ecstatic. You could feel the excitement, but you felt their response was almost for show. In your heart you wanted to believe it was your hard work and tenacity that got you the spot. 192 students had applied and only 20 had received spots. While your heart tried to convince itself it was your hard work- your ever brilliant mind knew your parents probably paid off whoever needed to be paid off in order to get you in that top 20. You’d bet anything if you looked at the admission list your name was probably first. You’d bet anything if you went to the family’s bank there would be large sums of money withdrawn the same day you said you wanted to go to Hogwarts for this exchange program.

You were used to getting what you wanted at the expense of proving yourself. There was no time to dwell. It was time to take the portkey to Hogwarts end of summer.

* * *

You were a fifth year and eagerly approaching the castle. Your fellow Ilvermorny exchange students all claimed Hogwarts was smaller than its American counterpart, but you couldn’t help feeling absolutely overwhelmed by the size of Hogwarts whilst you were approaching the castle. The carriages were drawn by what one wouldn’t quite call horses, but you couldn’t put a name to it. When you asked the girl seated next to you what she made of them she lied and said she couldn’t see anything pulling the carriages. She was almost adamant. 

You were greeted by a giant who wasn’t really a giant. Some sort of short, portly giant. Is this what British people were used to you wondered- half horses and half giants? He introduced himself as Hagrid. Hagrid was friendly and jolly and everything you’d expect from the individual given the task of greeting newcomers. Not only newcomers from a new school, but you were also with the Hogwarts first years. They looked so small in their robes, you wondered if you looked that small four years ago.

Sitting on the carriage everyone around you was making conversation. You were enjoying the fresh air and stars that were rare to see in your hometown. You didn’t see a need to join a conversation and instead swayed with the carriage taking in all the scents and sounds beyond the chatter. 

* * *

You really only had two friends. Well, technically you had hundreds. Everyone you met whether at school or out and about wanted to befriend you. Much of it was your aura and how you carried yourself. You navigated your days with a class and confidence anybody could sense vibrating from your being. However, most of it was the obvious affluence you had. Magic and nomaj alike knew you had money. It seemed the nomaj, non-magic folk, typically had the greatest need to enter your life. Nomaj love status and income far more than those of the wizarding world. From your parents' place in society to the clothes you wore to the trips you took. This created an almost need to befriend you. People want to go where you go and speak to who you spoke to. Your only true friends were Alvina and Bly. There were both purebloods, but it didn’t matter honestly- your parents didn’t care about that type of thing. In fact, some of the things your dad said made you think he wanted you to break the pureblood bloodline.

Alvina was the daughter of an Auror. Her mother, like most of the mothers you knew, had no job and was fortunate enough to sustain off her husband’s wealth. Aurors don’t typically make the most money unless you’re like Alvina’s dad who took the job purely because he could. He was a trust fund baby and his family’s wealth will touch generations to come. This gave him the ability to work or not work and always have financial stability. He picked a job he loved. He loved helping people more than anything. 

Alvina was quite tan with olive skin. Her eyes were a beautiful green with hints of gold and her smile could make anyone smile. She had a small dimple on her right cheek that made your heart melt. She had curly hair that was typically in a bun secured with a lilac colored ribbon. She loved anything with lace, frills, silk and a name brand. 

Alvina was the kindest person you had ever known and you sometimes wondered how after knowing her since birth you didn’t pick up on her skills of empathy, warmth and charisma. Not that you were cold, cruel or socially inept- she just had such an easier time building friendships.

A nomaj would know Alvina had money simply from her last name of Trunken. Her family owns and operates a huge hotel chain in North America. Magic folk know she has money because her father owns much of the wizarding world's wealth in multiple continents. Despite that- people genuinely love her. There’s a notion that people with money have no depth or understanding of the real world. Not the Trunken Family. Alvina is caring, giving and kind. She doesn’t discriminate no matter someone's social status or magical bloodline. She’s your hero in a lot of respects.

Bly is East Asian. His mother Korean and his father Chinese. He’s of average height, but not of average build. He prides himself on his appearance and works out daily. Often playing the nomaj sport of rugby on the weekends. He has one eye that's as black as coal and one eye that’s the purest blue you’d ever seen. He always smells of roses and always exuded a warmth you were convinced couldn’t be duplicated. Hugging him gave you a sense of security. 

Again, Bly comes from money and completely acts as such. He owns the latest brooms, drives the newest cars, travels to the best destinations and parties with the hottest people whether he’s in a wizard nightclub or nomaj nightclub. He’s a party boy, but he’s your party boy. 

Bly comes to you with his relationship issues. He recently came out to you and Alvina that he is attracted to both men and women and you couldn’t be more proud. He’s a total romanticist falling in love during all his travels and sending you owls whenever abroad telling you he’s sure he’s getting married. You’d come to him with fashion questions, family problems and everything in between. You met while on vacation in Greece four years ago and were both pleased to find out you actually would be attending the same school.

Thankfully both Bly and Alvina got accepted into the exchange program. With Bly’s grades you’re assuming he also got himself paid in. Alvina was smart with some of the highest grades in your year- she was a shoe in. 

You’re not sure what you would have done if they hadn’t have come. You’re fine at making friends, but you weren’t sure how international students would take to your humor or personality. You knew your friends were a bit of your security blanket for you. 

* * *

You have the two sitting across from you in the carriage. Bly resting his head on Alvina’s shoulder softly sleeping while her head rests atop of his also sleeping. You looked at them with nothing but happiness in your eyes. They were the two people who could make you feel. Maybe not feel complete or whole, but make you feel something.

The carriage finally stopped at the castle and you gently woke up Alvina first.

“Are we here?” Alvina said rubbing her eyes and squinting. Clearly a bit confused with her surroundings. “Do you even remember falling asleep?” you chuckled while shaking Bly. He’s always been the heavier sleeper, but you learned the hard way that waking him up in any other manner except gently was a recipe for a black eye and a headache. One morning you woke him up by jumping on him and and he decked you in the face purely from reflex. He felt terrible about it, but a lesson was learned that day. Alvina stared at me blankly clearly trying to retrace the last thirty minutes of her life. The portkey gave you immediate arrival to Hogwarts, but all your families came together for a goodbye celebration the night before our departure. You were all running on probably four hours of sleep max.

Hagrid led you to the castle where you were met by a thin witch. You already knew her to be Professor Mcgonagall. Your father told you about her before leaving. Giving instructions to suck up to her and be as sweet as possible as she apparently thrives with such students. She had a stern face and looked as though even a small smile was unlikely to escape her lips. Yep, that’s her. She lead you all to a staircase, after thanking Hagrid, where she explained our next steps.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. Before you’re seated for your meal you will all be sorted into your Hogwarts houses. As you are all probably aware this isn’t a group of just the first years, we are also joined by fifth through seventh year students from the American witchcraft and wizarding school Ilvermorny. Despite our exchange students only being here for one school term they will also be sorted. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with students of every house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room or intermingling with students of other houses. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. I hope each of you will be an asset to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all try to look your smartest while you wait." Professor McGonagall proceeded to make her way to the dining hall.

Holy hell is written all over Bly and Alvina’s faces. You didn’t think you’d be sorted into houses. For whatever reason it just seemed illogical seeing as how you’d only be here one term. You began to think about what house you’d want to be housed in. Slytherin seemed quite fitting simply because the co-founder of Ilvermorny was Slytherin.  At Ilvermorny you’re housed in Wampus- the warriors. While being sorted you were told to choose between Wampus and Horned Serpent- the scholars. Sometimes you’re not sure if you made the right choice.

“Y/N !!!” you snapped out of your apparent daydream to see your friends staring at you. “Yeah! Wait what? What were we talking about?” you stammered slightly embarrassed even though this has happened dozens, dare you say hundreds, of times with them. Y/N the dreamer. “Where do you want to get housed so we can all try for the same house? Do you think their sorting system lets you choose? I will not room with strangers, Y/N, I won’t. We need each other.” Alvina was clearly stressed about the sorting. Deep down you knew she was worried about you being separated from her not the other way around. She babies you and it’s obvious. You truly don’t have an issue with it though- it makes you feel warm. 

“Maybe we should go for Gryffindor?” You said nonchalantly “I mean aren't they the brave ones? Plus you are the lion and we’re your humble cubs” you said smiling at Alvina while placing your palm under Bly’s chin. She laughed and deep down probably couldn’t dispute that. “I say we allow ourselves to be housed anywhere. My sleuth skills and expert eavesdropping tell me that some weird hat shit sorts you where it sees fit. Plus, you heard bird lady. We can still see each other tons, but maybe this will be good for us to spread our wings.” Bly said trying to seem confident, but clearly was building up courage to even let it out. His eyes were were darting between Alvina and I. You both stared at him squinting and grimacing as if that would help you hear him more clearly. You could hear him perfectly fine, but the three of you being separated was definitely not the plan. “Okay, we get it you want to make friends and sow your wild oats and not be tied down to us Bly geez less obvious next time I beg.” You said trying not to be overly sarcastic. In your many heart to hearts with Bly nursing him back to soberness after a night of drinking he’d said multiple times he wanted to be his own person and find himself. You didn’t know that’s what this Hogwarts exchange was for him.

“Tied down isn’t exactly the term I’d use…” Bly said hesitantly, “more so I just want us to be able to really have some self discovery and shit. You know, like, have a moment. We’re in a different country with different students we can be whoever we want to be.” At this point Alvina was holding your hand still squinting and still confused. The three amigos don’t just simply NOT house together. “Bly, we can be in the same house and still have our freedom. My heart won’t sustain seeing us in different house colors. While we are on the topic I cannot house with whichever that house is with the rat thing. Yellow looks horrid on me.” Alvina said. You were shocked she hadn’t read up on Hogwarts houses. she hated the unknown. What had she been doing all summer? While you were in New Zealand you'd barely heard from her. Bly said he thinks she started dating someone. Our designated faux mother giving us a designated faux stepfather and not telling us!? Regardless, It was clear she was getting upset. “Okay, how about this?” you said being the peacekeeper as per usual, “how about we all try for Slytherin, but only have one meal together per day for the next two weeks. That pushes us to make friends to sit with the other meals. Also, the next two weeks we don’t ask each other for homework help.” You were hoping this meeting in the middle would help both your friends, but honestly mostly yourself. You needed them in your house. You needed to know you could see them in the common area, room with Alvina, depend on them without having to wait until morning. “Okay, wait, that’s fair.” Bly said nodding slowly. You won.

* * *

It was finally time to be housed. First year Hogwarts students went first and rightfully so. It was a right of passage in many ways.You watched as one by one the tiny students made their way onto the seat, had the manky hat placed atop their heads and listened to the roar of screams and applause that erupted after their house was called. You were trying to enjoy the ceremony, but you felt like someone was staring at you. It made you feel a bit uneasy. It wasn’t a feeling of people staring at you because you were at the head of the dining hall- it felt like one pair of eyes were piercing your soul, but you couldn’t sense where it was coming from as you scanned the room. You’d felt this exact feeling before, but you couldn’t place it.

* * *

You remember the first time you saw Draco. 

You were the first amongst your friends to be called for house sorting as Alvina was T for Trunken and Bly was X for Xu. It was finally your turn and you sat in the seat- palms wet from an incredible sense of nervousness. Your father had been housed Slytherin and all your family before him (with the exception of one Gryfindor and a Hufflepuff). You saw merit to all the houses. You held traits of Gryffindor with your daring nature and stubborn attitude. You liked to believe you were an individual who lived in the moment. The cleverness and eagerness to learn of Ravenclaw seemed fitting as well. You had great pride and creativity that made the blue colors call your name. Hufflepuff seem to get bad stereotypes associated to them. From your research you found them loyal, kind, playful and genuine. However, your family had great pride in Slytherin house. You had all the qualities: ambition, cunning, charm, perfectionism, ruthlessness and a longing for power. You were so engrossed in thought you didn’t realize the Sorting Hat had been speaking to you the whole time. Echoing your very thoughts.

Suddenly after snapping out of yet another daydream you locked eyes with who you thought was the most beautiful man you had ever seen. When your eyes met the uneasiness you had felt earlier returned. Then he cocked his head and raised one eyebrow- all the uneasiness dissipated. 

“Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin…” you mutter to yourself upon closing your eyes. “Ah, Slytherin.” The hat said cooly, “You seem to have the bloodline of a Slytherin, but do you have the heart of one?” the Sorting Hat said slyly. “Yes!” you screamed in your head.

“SLYTHERIN!’ the Sorting Hat proclaimed. You heard a roar from the Slytherin table and a sense of relief. You weren’t sure if it came from the genuine longing to be in the house for your family’s sake or the genuine longing to get to know the boy whose gaze made you feel something you’d only felt but once before. 

You walked to Slytherin table and decided to not sit directly across from the boy, but rather a few seats down. You didn’t want to make it too obvious, but you wanted to find out who he was and a closer look never hurt.

That is when you really began to take notice of him. His blonde hair so light it looked white. His broad shoulders. His eyes so gray you couldn’t help but wonder that if you stared long enough you’d see fog or smoke. His lips curled up in an almost cat like manner and they were so pink you had the sudden need to want to touch them. He seemed to be quite popular from the people surrounding him- especially the girls gushing over him. But for that moment it seemed like you were the only two people in the room.

You were then quickly snapped out of the staring contest you were having with the blonde when you heard “Trunken, Alvina.” You looked up with intent hoping that she would be housed Slytherin. Not only was she your best friend and mother away from home, but she was a great wing woman. You hadn’t dated in over a year and you knew she would definitely be game to helping you find more details on the boy who you noticed was still staring at you despite you breaking the eye contact. Peripheral vision is a bitch. It was making your heart beat unreasonably fast.

“What?” you snapped almost coldly to the boy. Your gaze had left the head of the dining hall and had gone back to making eye contact with the blonde boy. You didn’t mean to come off rude, but him staring was making you nervous and it just slipped out. You could tell he looked surprised and you tried to hide the shock of it all from your own face as well.

“Excuse me?” he said. You’re relatively perceptive and could tell he wasn’t used to people speaking to him in a certain manner. “Well you keep staring I felt it necessary to ask what exactly it is that you need.” you returned quickly not one to be intimidated and admittedly one to start arguments with the sole purpose of winning. “I wasn’t aware that I had to keep my eyes closed in your presence. With the American accent I can’t quite call you your majesty now can I.” he was looking around clearly wanting his friends to hear him. “You can keep your eyes open or shut that’s not really my problem now is it?” you said slightly raising your voice. “And just who are you again? Coming here brash is not a surprise from an American. Complaining about people looking at you is a surprise on the other hand.” he said with a smirk. Clearly he was getting excited with his friends around him hyping him up. “ Y/N Y/LN” you said coolly, “and I don’t give two shits who looks at me and who doesn’t, but let’s not pretend you weren’t staring at me from the moment I walked in until the moment I sat down.” you were really fired up now. You could see the boy turning pink. I mean he had been staring at you the entire time. The girls surrounding him saw his embarrassment change his hue and immediately looked at you with disdain. Ah, they’re jealous you realized. Good to know.

* * *

In hindsight the argument was nonsense, but it wouldn’t be you and Draco without nonsensical arguments. “From the Y/L/N Family?” he said almost shocked. “Dray, do you know her family or something?” the girl seated directly next to the boy asked nosily. “Her family owns multiple hospitals. Her descendants hundreds of years ago helped fund St. Mungo’s hospital.” he said with what you read to be an air of being impressed. The girl who had asked him looked disappointed. You could tell she wanted to crawl out of her skin. Was his being impressed with you making her jealous? Love it. A win in your book.

“So… are y’all done arguing?” you almost jumped out of your skin when you heard Alvina speak. “When the hell did you sit down?” you said looking at her as if you’d just seen a ghost. Physically grabbing your chest making sure your heart was still neatly tucked away in there. She shook her head annoyed then pointed to the head of the dining hall. It was Bly’s turn to get sorted. You wondered if he would go with our agreed plan and house Slytherin to stick together or not. Deep down you figured he wouldn’t. He was a defiant one. 

Bly was seated with the Sorting Hat on top of his head and I knew him well enough to see he was deep in thought. Perhaps even having an internal conflict. You tried to make eye contact, silently whispering to yourself Slytherin. Over and over and over.

“SLYTHERIN!” the Sorting Hat bellowed. You literally jumped up and screamed. The blonde boy looked at you highly amused and Alvina stared at you mouth open probably pissed she hadn’t gotten the same reception. It wasn’t your fault she walked like a church mouse and watched you and the boy's drama instead of making her presence known!

Bly walked over to you and Alvina and you jumped into his arms pecking his forehead multiple times. You were almost near tears- your anxiety couldn't handle the thought of not having Bly with you. You were also happy he had in a sense proven his loyalty. You didn’t tolerate liars. When you sat down you noticed the blonde boy staring at you again. 

“Wow Bly didn’t know you had a girlfriend.” the boy said stone faced. “Oh god, you know him, B?” you said making direct eye contact with the boy to ensure he heard every last syllable. “Yeah, that’s Draco Malfoy, dude. His family has known my family for decades. He was in Greece at the same time as us I could’ve sworn I introduced you two.” He did look kind of familiar, but Greece was a trip with few memories and many people.

“Never seen him in my life.” you said still staring at the boy you now learned was named Draco. Kind of a cute name, but you’d never tell him you thought to yourself. “Also, Bly is not my boyfriend. Did you want him or something?” you said cocking your head. “No, not him I want.” Draco said cooly never breaking his line of sight with yours. He smirked in what would end up being your favorite habit of his. He managed to render you speechless. Just then the food began to appear and all you could do was sit there in shock.

* * *

“Day one and you manage to start how many arguments in the span of an hour?” Alvina said half serious half amused. “I didn’t start any I swear!” you said turning your head to her. She wasn’t convinced. “Okay, maybe I started a few, but at least they were all with the same person.” you said hoping it was a convincing argument.

“Wait you were arguing with Draco all night?” Bly said smiling. You had no words. You really had spent the entirety of the sorting ceremony exchanging quick one liners with Draco.

“Well were you?” Alvina said mid chew. The look on your face said it all.

“You know what that means?” Bly said a grin growing on his face. You leaned over and cupped your hand over his mouth before he could say the words clearly. “Y/N has a crush.” He mumbled under your hand.

A crush it began as indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I hope you guys liked it thank u to anyone who made it through the whole thing constructive criticism is encouraged via ao3 or tumblr (fleurcoups) <3  
> ~ I really hope you didn’t mind me making Bly bisexual and a bit promiscuous. I don’t think bisexual people are like that in any way I just liked it for his character since he’s trying to find himself and find love :)  
> ~ Next chapter is receiving your class schedule, fighting, flirting, making each other jealous intentionally  
> ~ Ch. 8 is set post battle of hogwarts so Ch. 1-7(ish) are kinda a prologue [still figuring it out!]


	2. DR. MOANING MYRTLE PHD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ wow welcome back <3  
> ~ tw: panic attack, but I try not to put much detail  
> ~ would it be a draco fanfic without moaning myrtle
> 
> https://fleurcoups.tumblr.com/tagged/my-galaxy-and-all-my-stars (moodboards)

Your friends thought you were going insane because of how excited you were to receive your class schedule. Bly was looking at you with legitimate concern as you brightly grinned reading the parchment containing your courses for the year. Receiving your schedule gave you a sense of order and calmness that nobody could understand. You loved schedules. You looked over your courses for the year quite surprised at how different the classes were at Hogwarts versus your home school of Ilvernormy. Your schedule this year would consist of the following classes:

Transfiguration - Professor McGonagall

Charms - Professor Flitwick

Potions - Professor Snape

History of Magic - Professor Minchuls

Defense Against the Dark Arts - Professor Umbridge

Astronomy - Professor Sinistra 

Herbology - Professor Sprout

Study of Ancient Ruins - Professor Zinin

Care for Magical Creatures - Professor Hagrid

Muggle Studies - Professor Plorty

You learned that here they called nomaj folk ‘muggles’ and you also thought it didn’t have quite the same ring to it. Exchange students were allowed to choose electives so you decided to add muggle studies to your already heavy workload because of how much your father praises nomaj ethics and strives to help them. It would be a good talking point as lately it had been difficult to start conversations with your parents. 

* * *

You compared schedules with Alvina and Bly and saw that you had history of magic, defense against the dark arts, astronomy and herbology with Alvina and the only class you shared with Bly was potions. All three of you were in that class together. You could see the tension from Bly’s body slowly easing when he saw that we all weren’t in every class together. You knew he loved you both, but he’s known as Y/N’s gay best friend back home despite him being bisexual. He was also known as the partier, the alcoholic, the trust fund kid, the kid who pays his way through life. It was becoming difficult to bare for him and you knew it. Hogwarts was a chance at a fresh start for him no matter how temporary. A chance for him to be Bly.

Today, you had four classes- potions, charms, herbology and defense against the dark arts. At Ilvermorny you’re an above average student. Your parents constantly said if you applied yourself you could be one of the top witches in your class, but you were happy with your marks. You were naturally gifted and don’t have to work hard when it comes to studying. You wondered if the same would be true while at Hogwarts. 

* * *

You had woken up to your Slytherin house robes being neatly pressed and hung in your wardrobe. You assumed Alvina had done that for you. Last night all the luggage of the exchange students were waiting in their assigned common room and you were all told to retrieve your pets the following day. You had two cats. A hairless sphynx cat named Jade. He was black with piercing green eyes and the brattiest of your two fur babies. Jade followed you around everywhere and was a fantastic listener as long as he got his way. Your other cat was named Jax. Jax was a pudgy, lazy cat with long white fur. Bly often joked that you were Jax’s mother and he was the father because Jax, just like Bly, had one black eye and one blue eye. You weren’t quite sure on the breed you assumed he was a mix. Jax was easy to please and easy to entertain. Give him snacks and a blanket and he was golden.

* * *

You couldn’t quite speak to animals, but you could understand what they needed and they could understand you. You were positive of it. It wasn’t as if you were speaking to each other in a common language- just could sense the needs of each other. When you were seven you remember having long talks with a squirrel in your backyard. The squirrel would return every day at the same time and you’d give her food. You figured the squirrel was a she because you felt she was pregnant even though you had no proof. A few weeks later you hadn’t seen your squirrel friend in a few days and you got worried. Your parents walked around your neighborhood in an attempt to find her giving the description you supplied. You couldn't understand how they thought every squirrel looked the same. Days passed and finally the squirrel returned with her little squirrel babies. Your father made them a makeshift shelter out of wood and you shoved hay, seeds, and a fleece blanket inside for her. Everyday you’d bring your friend and her babies lettuce, avocado, and blueberries. You’ve always had a sweet spot for animals. You were convinced they understood you better than any person ever could.

* * *

You were so excited last night when you finally got to see the Slytherin common room and your dorm room you’d call home for the foreseeable future. You were whisked away after the sorting ceremony by Alvina and couldn’t even get a last quip in with Draco which you only really wanted in order to get the final word. You both ran up the stairwells trying to find the Syltherin tower only to find out it was a below castle dungeon. Also, to your shock and awe, the staircases literally moved. Maybe you were too used to the nomaj way of thinking since you were often around them, but moving stairwells screamed lawsuit to you. I mean someone could get hurt, right!? 

“Wait, hold my hand, A.” you said whining. Alvina held your hand as you made your way up and down various staircases. You were just scared to fall, and holding hands with Alvina or Bly always made you feel safe. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Alvina said tenderly. 

The Slytherin dungeon was located down a set of marble staircases. When you tried to enter the common room there was a painting who required a password. Apparently it changes every two weeks- who the hell is supposed to remember all that? I told Alvina to remember it for us I knew I would never be able to. There was a beautiful fire crackling in the common room. The room was decorated with varying shades of deep greens silks, tapestries and furniture. You loved the leather sofas, dark wood grain furniture and overall more masculine aesthetic of the Slytherin common room. There were gigantic windows that allowed you to see out to a lake. You wondered if students were allowed to go near it. You absolutely loved the water. Nomaj stereotypes about black women detesting water always seemed odd and a bit barbaric to you. 

After gushing over the common room Alvina grabbed you by the wrist so we could quickly find a room with at least two open beds to ensure you were roommates. You wondered if Bly was getting along okay, but thought better than to wait for him. He would just see it as us not sticking to our word of giving him space and only interacting with him the next two weeks at a single meal a day. It almost hurt your heart to think about him being happy only seeing you once a day. You were very much attached to Bly. He was more than a friend- he was like a younger brother. Slightly younger might I add. The age difference was only a few days.

Alvina was able to find a dormitory with a bed for her as well as yourself. You were pleased they allowed the exchange students to choose a room and you couldn’t wait to get your cats to bring them to your dorm tomorrow. You slept more soundly with Jade and Jax. 

When you entered your new room you saw four beds. The beds had high posters with green silk draping over. It was so chic you thought to yourself you absolutely loved it. You noticed the lanterns dangling in multiple points of the room, lit candles on the night stands, Slytherin crests and tapestries hanging. It gave you a sense of pride. You realized you did indeed love the house you were placed in.

You were pleased to see that the other two girls in the dorm seemed quite friendly. They introduced themselves as Mary and Charlotte. 

Mary was quite outgoing and from her physique you could tell she was an athlete. You felt it rude for some reason thinking of asking her if she played quidditch, but Alvina took the words out of your mouth. Mary was really muscular and deep down you hoped she could act as a sort of bodyguard if need be. You didn’t trust people who weren’t family (which obviously included Alvina and Bly), but you did like to gauge if people were loyal and of use to you almost immediately after meeting. It was a skill your mom taught you. 

“Everyone’s of use to you somehow,” your mother would start, “even your enemies.”

Mary had piercing blue eyes, long blonde hair, and a strong Scottish accent. She explained to you and Alvina that she is typically pretty busy with quidditch and on weekends she works in Hogsmeade in a bakery. Her nightstand was filled with photographs of quidditch players. Apparently her father was a major player and she’d grown up around the sport all her life. She told you both that if you ever wanted to see the Scottish pro team the Montrose Magpies she could secure free tickets. Everyone can be of use to you~ you thought. You sent Mary a polite smile while Alvina did the bulk of the conversing on behalf of the two of you.

Charlotte was much more soft spoken. She offered almost immediately to give you and Alvina a tour of Hogwarts and said she’d be happy to help with any homework. You already knew Charlotte and Alvina would eventually have a battle of intelligence. It seemed Charlotte was used to being the smartest in her year, but Alvina would most definitely be giving her a run for her money. Alvina wasn’t a naturally competitive girl, but she did take her intellect quite seriously and didn’t like feeling like anyone was questioning her intelligence. Her mind and her heart were her strongest and proudest assets. 

Charlotte had a subtle accent and when you asked her where her accent was from proceeding a compliment of how beautiful it was she blushed and said her parents are originally from Mexico. She was raised there until age eight. 

Charlotte had hazel eyes and a deeper skin complexion. She seemed a bit mousy and you could tell she put her physical appearance last when it came to clothing or hairstyles preferring to look well put together rather than on trend.

  
  


After the quick get to know each other session you put on your pajamas, washed your face and lied in your new bed listening to the splashing of the lake outside your bedroom window until you fell asleep. The sound of the lake water’s waves and echos would soon be synonymous with that of the man you love.

* * *

You, Bly and Alvina were known for putting some serious pride in your appearance. For your first day you and Alvina had painted your nails a deep emerald green with your two new roommates. You liked painting your nails without magic it calmed you. You decided to go with a simple and clean makeup look for the day. Your hair was pushed back with a headband and you had made sure to lay your baby hairs down in cute little swoops. 

You felt confident walking to class and with Alvina and Bly by your side it felt like Ilvermorny in a way. 

* * *

Bly met you and Alvina in the common room before class to apologize for being standoffish the night before.

When you and Alvina had finished doing your hair and putting on your school uniform you walked down the steps into the common room to see Bly sitting on a couch talking to what looked like a fellow fifth year. The boy he was talking to was cute and Alvina was clearly thinking the same thing. “How does he manage to find the cutest guys everywhere we go?” Alvina said pouting, “it hasn’t even been a full day yet.” It was true- Bly always attracted the most attractive people. Whether it was for friendship or more, he had a knack for it. 

You both walked up to Bly and when you went to hug him you immediately smelled alcohol on his breath. You were used to that and pulled a tin out of your bag. The tin contained green tablets of a recipe your mom had created. Pretty much dried mint leaves and some other bits. Your mother loved creating homeopathic remedies for things like the nomaj. You handed him one without a word. You’d talk to him later about how he managed to get alcohol his first night here. 

You thought this exchange program meant a new Bly.

He popped the tablet in his mouth and immediately started to apologize about his behavior yesterday before the sorting. He just wanted a fresh start.

He didn't need to apologize Alvina and yourself both understood. We all decided not to put a schedule on our time together and just enjoy our time at a new school.

* * *

Arms linked the three of you walked to potions class. You were in the middle which was the typical order- Alvina on your left and Bly on your right. As you were walking you felt your heart flutter. Draco was walking into the room just ahead of you with some of his friends and for whatever reason it was making you nervous. “Ohhhh there’s your boyfriend, Y/N.” Alvina teased tickling your side as she said it. You realized he was walking into the potions classroom meaning you both had the class together. 

As you walked in you you felt his gaze on you it was almost magnetic. How could you always feel him looking at you? He was already sitting down at a table and you saw one of his usual lackeys beside him. The table behind him sat some girls who you heard calling him Dray and using the most irritating high pitched voice. You didn’t know girls still used baby voices to flirt- how sad. Or maybe you were slightly jealous it wasn’t you poking the back of Draco's neck with a quill and calling him nicknames. 

While deep in thought you tripped over your own foot causing you to fall, thankfully, without injury. Draco and all his friends began laughing at an octave completely unnecessary for the action they witnessed. Is this what authors mean when they use howling as a synonym for laughter- it was just obnoxious. “Walk much in America, Y/N?” Draco asked with the cockiest tone you’d ever heard. He was still seated, but had leaned his chair back a little to really see you clearly. “I walk in places above your pedigree, Draco. Places you could never even dream of.” you shot back. You knew it wasn’t necessarily true. You knew the kid had money, but who’s family had the larger net worth was still a mystery to you for now. He stood up almost immediately walking towards you. You weren’t intimidated- it was game time in your eyes. “What did you say to me? Perhaps I couldn’t quite make out what you were saying from across the room.” Draco said with a threateningly deep undertone. Almost like a reflex two of his friends followed suit. You and Draco were inches apart. You had Alvina and Bly behind you and Draco had two male friends behind him. “Well, that’s an issue to take up with the hospital wing I’d assume. You either have sub-par hearing skills or a sub-par grasp of the English language.” you replied back as he was opening his mouth you continued, “Which is sad seeing as how the British, if anyone, should have a strong grasp on the English language. And to be clear I said I walk in places you couldn’t possibly afford, Draco. Now move.” you said using one hand to move him to the side. Alvina and Bly followed you stunned, but they didn’t show it on their faces. They were all to familiar with your showdowns and arguments. This was just another day with love struck Y/N and they knew it all too well. The thing is they really didn’t know. They thought the boys you liked in the past were feelings of love and maybe you did too, but they were truly distractions. They weren’t on Draco’s level. They weren’t Draco.

As you took a seat next to Alvina the room fell silent once a tall, pale man with sunken eyes and shoulder length dark hair walked to the front of the room. He introduced himself as Professor Snape. He looked cold- cold in his personality and cold that you felt if you touched him you’d turn to ice. There was something about people like that that captivated you. 

You were fantastic at potions so you didn’t learn much during class. What you did learn was something about Professor Snape. You quickly learned he was quick to deduct house points. However, he seemed to not notice Draco and his friends basically harassing you the entire class sending rude notes your way and whispering loudly. The notes bore lack luster insults and poor attempts at trying to hurt your feelings. They’d have to try much harder than that. You heard them whispering rumors loudly about your family being bankrupt or how you paid your way into the exchange program. It made you giggle. As long as they didn't bring up your brother you really didn’t care- they were clearly trying to get under your skin. You were unsure if anyone at Hogwarts knew about your brother’s accident. Your family was well known in the wizarding community, but were they well known outside of North America? You weren’t sure.

Not a single house point was redacted on their account. Interesting. you couldn’t be mad since they were in your house as well, but you wondered how Draco got passes. 

* * *

“I mean he’s just absolutely vile when you think about it! He thinks because he has a weird ass little following he can just talk to me however he wants? Can we talk about his hair it’s unreasonably light. Oh, and talk about jealous! My family? Bankrupt? My dad just purchased two more vacation homes, Alvina, I mean c’mon! I just have no words, truly.” you had been rambling the entire way to your next class with Alvina nodding and mmhm-ing periodically to show she was paying attention. Although, the paying attention bit was debatable. You really felt deep down you weren’t offended by what Draco and his desperate followers had been saying, but you felt an overwhelming need to bring up Draco. “So you don’t just kind of like him you  _ really _ like him is what you’re saying?” Alvina said to you with the straightest face she could muster. All you could do was stop in your tracks, open your mouth with a raise of a finger as if to make some sort of point and then proceed to keep walking. You didn’t even know what to say.

You finally got to the greenhouse your herbology class was held in and to your dismay (or possibly delight) you saw Draco and some of his consistently present lackeys. “Oh Merlin no,” you heard Alvina say, “As if I want to spend another hour of my life watching you two flirt and fake hate each other.” You softly hit her on the shoulder with your book and you both laughed. 

“Try not to break anything in here like you almost did in potions Y/N, its unbecoming.” you heard someone say. It wasn’t Draco it was one of his friends. You saw Draco scowl at him then turn to you. The fire in his eyes was actually scary, You'd never seen him like that. “Try not to hang around with assholes, it’s unbecoming.” you replied back to Draco’s friend who you later found out was named Crabbe. Draco’s face noticeably eased up. 

Again, herbology was filled with you and Draco insulting each other. Plus now you two had taken to competing for the compliments of your professor. You two had a fixation on one upping each other.

It was near lunchtime and you were grateful that you had time to eat before your next class. Alvina stayed behind after herbology to speak with the professor. Herbology was a subject she genuinely loved so she wanted to make sure she had time to speak with the professor.

* * *

You didn't mind eating lunch alone you weren’t someone who needed people to eat or go shopping with. You had an air of independence. You would, however, get separation anxiety from the unknown of when you would see someone again. That’s why it would’ve been difficult to be in different houses with your friends and that’s why you were one of the only students who sent owls to their parents daily back at Ilvermorny. You had great attachments to people you cared about and liked to know where they were. This behavior began from a young age after your brothers accident- You’d made that breakthrough with your head of house second year after one of your anxiety attacks.

You assumed you’d receive an owl from your parents at lunch today, but maybe because of the international travel it would come late. Regardless you were starting to feel a little uneasy. You were sat at a table in the dining hall staring at your sandwich and pumpkin juice, but couldn’t find the muscle memory it took to pick up the food and bring it to your mouth. Fuck. You quickly realized you were feeling super anxious. You felt your heart start beating faster and felt like the dining hall was closing in. Like the ceiling was slowly lowering down and there was nothing you could do about it. Why the fuck is the room so big you thought. 

You knew the trigger. You often did. Today’s trigger was not hearing from your parents, but you couldn't calm yourself down and Alvina and Bly weren’t around. Your mouth was dry and you felt like you couldn’t move. You felt like if you were to move everything you felt would just be amplified. Suddenly, as if being awoken from a trance, you heard your name being called over and over. The voice felt safe you assumed it was Alvina or Bly. It was Draco. Him and his friends were sitting not far from you. There was nobody in between them and yourself, but it felt like they were miles away. You turned to look at Draco still thinking the voice was one of your friends and your face sank with the realization it wasn’t. As you looked over and finally focused your senses on Draco you saw his friends laughing. Now was absolutely not the time and it took you over the edge. Tears started welling up and you found the strength to get up from the table and run. All you could do was run. You kept running until you could find somewhere quiet. 

* * *

You found a girls’ bathroom that looked empty and ran inside dropping your bags and books on the ground so you could run to a sink and splash some water on your face. You were surprised to hear the sound of a shrill voice. “Okay, dear?” you heard the voice say a few times. You looked around and were now convinced you had gone completely crazy.

Then the ghost of a girl came floating down in front of you and asked again “Are you alright? Look like you’ve seen a ghost.” she said giggling. She had two pigtails and glasses. She looked rather cute to you. She had that same vibe you were growing to love more and more. That overall look of coldness- you had the longing to hug her and make her warm. You knew it was impossible.

“I’m fine. Yes. Sorry.” you said using your sleeve to wipe your tears quickly. “I’ve already seen them. May as well let them flow.” she said. And you did. For minutes you just cried. This happened to you every few months. You refused to cry and finally something relatively trivial would happen and the built up tears would come rushing down like waterfalls.

You spent the next five minutes crying while the ghost began rambling. She told you her name was Myrtle. Moaning Myrtle. She told you her story of death, life, everything she could spit out in a five minute span. She was clearly lonely and you realized she could make a great confidant. Everyone’s of use to you- you thought in your mother’s voice. Apparently even ghosts.

When you asked if people normally come into this bathroom she said no. You were relieved. You’d found a new safe space.

Just as she was answering you heard footsteps. “Nobody normally comes in here.” you said sarcastically. “I said normally!” Moaning Myrtle exclaimed.

You assumed it would just be another girl walking in. You didn’t care if they saw your tear stained face you just hoped they wouldn’t pry. 

As if your lunch period couldn’t get any worse Draco Malfoy walks into the bathroom you’re in. You think for a split second if you’d have time to enter a stall, but it’s ridiculous he’s obviously seen you or at the very least heard you.

* * *

“Where’s your posse?” you said trying to sound like your normal self, but the sniffling made it a weak attempt. He didn’t answer he just walked towards you looking sad? Upset? He couldn’t possibly care that you were crying he must be here to annoy you. He did seem like the pranking type so now you were just waiting for his lackeys to pop in. “Oh I forgot you did admit you’re not the best listener earlier today in potions. I asked where your posse is.” you said still trying to sound like you didn’t just have a mental break ten minutes prior. He just stood there. He was so close you could feel his breath. He towered over you and you didn’t want to look up to meet his gaze- you’d feel like a lost little girl in that moment. “I apologize.” he said softly. You looked up at him for a moment than looked back down. He lightly grabbed your chin with one hand to lift your head up and apologized once more. “I thought it was in good fun.” he said apologetically. Who the fuck was this guy and what had he done with Draco.

* * *

“Who the fuck are you and what have you done with Draco?” you said with your chin still in hand. You couldn’t move again. This time it wasn’t from anxiety though- it was from an overwhelming sense of calm. You were dreading the moment you knew would soon come when he would release his grip from your face. You felt the feeling you longed for. The warmth you couldn't quite put a name to. He smelled of vanilla and coffee and despite his cold appearance you felt a warmth with his touch that felt better than anything you could dream of. 

He didn’t respond, he just kept staring at you. It was like he was staring at the rarest jewel he’d ever seen. Like he was staring at a piece of art. There was a softness in his eyes that you realized was always there when he looked at you. Even in moments of competition and arguments he had a softness behind his eyes that you didn’t see in any other moments, but those with you. “I told Crabbe he went to far in herbology.” Draco said with a tinge of aggravation in his voice. Too far? You thought. All Crabbe had said was not to break anything- it was kind of witty. At least witty for that group. Their sense of humor was pretty low grade. “I told them to let me handle the quips,” Draco continued, “I-” Feeling awkward you just let it out “I was having a panic attack about something unrelated. I have no idea what you and your friends were even saying. There’s no need to apologize, really.” He looked almost relieved. “Promise?” he asked. 

“Promise.”

“Panic attack about what then?” Draco asked taking his bag off and about to sit on the ground. “Wait.” you said before he could sit down.

“Trust me I’ve sat on this floor many times. Moaning Myrtle knows more about me than my own parents do. A regular therapist as muggles would say. Dr. Myrtle.”

“No, I mean. Can we sit in a stall? Small spaces calm me down.” you were embarrassed to even ask someone who wasn’t Alvina or Bly. Both your friends knew when you felt anxious to hold you or get you under a blanket to cuddle you or get you into a bathroom if you were out somewhere. You never told anyone besides them. Even your parents weren’t aware of this self-soothing technique.

Draco picked up his bag and began walking towards the bag and books you’d thrown about just minutes before. You had no idea what made you feel comfortable talking to Draco right now. You could have walked out of the bathroom or asked him to leave. You could've been a bitch and complained about his friends. You could’ve done a number of things, but you felt that if Draco were to leave this bathroom your heart would stop. That if he left you there you would feel the worst feelings a person could ever feel- whatever that might be. He gathered your things and opened a stall letting you walk in first. The stalls were spacious enough for the two of you and you suddenly felt a rush of calm as Draco closed the door. You sat opposite each other with your backs leaning against either stall wall. Just like that you told him. You don’t know why or how or even the length of time it took. You just knew somehow you’d both sat down and he listened with intent while you told him of your panic from not hearing from your parents. “For literally a day? I’d pay my parents to not write me every day” he chuckled. “There’s the asshole I know and love.” you said rolling your eyes. “Love? Already?” he said slyly. “You know what I mean! Or do you? Your sense of humor is quite low tier. Ever heard of sarcasm, Mr. Malfoy?”

You brought your knees up to your chest and Draco stood up to take his uniform robe off so you could use it as a blanket. He’d periodically wipe a tear from your face with tenderness you knew could only come from someone who longed for that tenderness themselves.

Moaning Myrtle had been dead silent, pun intended, the entire time. Staring at you and Draco as if she was watching a morning soap opera. You felt bad and had her join the conversation. You talked for what must’ve been hours. Just you, Moaning Myrtle and Draco. Wait- hours!?

“OH MERLIN!” you said jumping up. Draco’s robe slipped off of you covering his face. You went to pull it off laughing at the sight of it and he grabbed your wrist as you pulled it down. You just stared at each other while you heard a squeak come from Moaning Myrtle which snapped you out of what must’ve been your 78th staring contest in the last 24 hours.

You rushed to get your bag and books from the floor. Frantically picking up anything you may have dropped. As if reading your mind Draco said “trust me you don’t want to go to your other classes. You’ve missed your charms class and will probably be late for defense against the dark arts. I’m in all of them I can get you the assignments. Let me walk you to the hospital wing you can fake a stomach ache to have an excuse for missing your classes.”

“Wait, how do you know you’re in all my classes?” you said as you walked slowly down the corridors to the hospital wing. “I made sure of it.” he smiled looking down on you. 

* * *

Draco’s idea was the best he’d probably had in months- at least you assumed. You’d rather lie to professors about a stomach ache than be late on the first day. You arrived at the hospital wing doing your best job at method acting. Holding onto your tummy and grimacing while Draco explained you had ingested something during potions class that he couldn’t quite remember and there was definitely no sense in asking Professor Snape he quickly added. 

The witch was quite kind at the hospital wing. She asked simple questions and introduced herself as Madam Pomfrey. She brought you to an open bed and closed the curtains before saying she’d be back with some antidotes. You took your shoes off and placed your bag and books on the chair next to the bed. You went to lie in the bed when you noticed Draco staring at you with a half smirk. 

“What.”

“Ah the first words you spoke to me this year. I remember them fondly.”

“And just like before I had to ask because you’re staring at me, Draco”

“You put your things on the chair, the only place I can sit. Does that mean you want to me lay in bed with you.” he said a mischievous grin growing on his face.

“In your dreams, Draco.” Was all you could sputter out. You felt your cheeks get warm and your mouth was getting dry. You were noticeably embarrassed. How did he always manage to render you speechless.

“I’m pulling the wool, Y/N, don't worry. Besides, some of us actually go to class. I’ve got to go.”

“Hey! You said there was no point in being late!” you exclaimed.

“Well no Hogwarts professor in their right mind wants to hear from my father. I’ll walk in the class when I please. I thought it practical you get some rest.” he said. You could tell he was being very serious. He walked closer to your bed and placed his hand on your shoulder. “Rest up.” he said jokingly as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on your temple. So gentle it barely even registered in your mind. It felt like what you imagined a fairies touch is like. Airy, light, magical,  _ warm _ . You watched him walk through the curtain separating your bed from the others and touched your fingers to the spot of your head he had kissed. You were confident you’d never felt that amount of happiness pulsing through your body before in your life.

You spent the day in the hospital wing. Trying not to think about Draco. You were given potions and eventually were able to make a convincing enough performance that you felt better. 

You made sure to visit the professors whose classes you had missed supplying them with a letter from Madame Pomfrey confirming you were indeed in the hospital wing. You even came bearing cookies that you ran to the kitchen to get on the way because ass kissing is what you do best. The professor’s were relatively understanding and made sure to give you the books and assignments you needed for future classes.

* * *

It was evening and you had no appetite. The healers had given you potions and brews to aide in an upset stomach that inevitably took away any need to eat. Tomorrow, you were assured, you’d have your appetite back. You walked to the Slytherin common room and didn’t see anyone you knew. Which made sense. I mean- you had made zero attempts at friendship since arriving and pretty much just knew Alvina, Bly and your roommates. 

You made your way to your room and were thrilled to see your two cats cuddled on your bed. You had completely forgotten to fetch them today! You ran to hug them and give them as many kisses as your lips could handle. Jade was annoyed, but let you do it anyway. Jax was in absolute heaven.

“I heard you were in the hospital wing so I did the honors of getting my nephews for you,” Alvina said smiling as she watched you cuddle your babies, but not before she finished off by saying “heard it from Draco Malfoy. Heard him say he took you there too.” Alvina could obviously barely contain herself. 

You told her the story of the panic attack which made her cry and Draco sitting in the bathroom with you for hours which made her cry more. Apparently, she wasn’t quite done crying. Like the hopeless romantic she is she handed me a note. She couldn’t even get the words out. She admitted she read it already which was of no surprise to you.

_ Meet me near the lake at 10pm. I’m a prefect you’ll be fine… Still...sneak out though.  _

_ ~ D _

"How romantic!" Alvina gushed. You were a bit hesitant. You’d definitely bonded with Draco this afternoon, but bonded enough to sneak out to meet a lake in the middle of the night? “You know you have to go, right?” Alvina said obviously able to understand the inner monologue you were having with yourself. “It’s weird though, isn’t it? He’s been fucking with me the last 24 hours and having his friends basically harass me but then wants to hang out? No thanks.” You said as you crumpled up the note. All these emotions came rushing through your veins as you thought about how you felt about Draco after knowing him barely a day. Yes, he was super attractive and witty and ugh the way he smelled. Wait- no. He was a prick. But that kiss left your breathless. No. It made no sense for you to go see him tonight. Absolutely none. 

You stared at the clock waiting for it to hit 10:00pm. Your roommates Mary and Charlotte had fallen asleep and Alvina was under the blankets with you in your bed trying to convince you to go. You two were eating chocolate while she made convincing arguments on why you should go. The highlights being he wasn’t knowledgeable enough to kill you with any killing curse and she thought it would be interesting to at least see what Draco had to say. Ya know- just a regular thought process. Alvina was practically begging. Knowing Alvina she probably knew that you yourself wanted to go and just needed the push. 

Well she was right.

"Okay, I'll go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ is it obvious I’m here for soft Draco agenda? I was going to make him much more harsh at first but I’m in my feels okay  
> ~ next chapter is fluff central i’m sorry  
> ~ again, any constructive criticism is very much appreciated on ao3 or tumblr (fleurcoups)
> 
> https://fleurcoups.tumblr.com/tagged/my-galaxy-and-all-my-stars (moodboards)


	3. THE LAKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ sorry it took a few days to update- i've been super stressed!  
> ~ be ready to read more soft draco  
> ~ oh and semi-nudity can't forget nudity  
> ~ no smut though, not yet  
> ~ for anyone impacted by the kobe news i'm sending positive vibes your way. it's hurt me tremendously as well.  
> ~ also, please stay safe and healthy during this virus spreading. do ample research, carry hand sanitizer, go to the doctor, love you all.

If you could only choose a single memory to hold onto associated with Draco it would be your first time being at the lake together. If you could only choose a single memory to hold onto for as long as you lived it would be your first time being at the lake with Draco. It was pure magic in your eyes. Not the type of magic produced by wand- the type of magic you imagined nomaj to believe in. The type of magic beyond your wildest dreams. 

* * *

  
  


You had finally talked yourself into going to the lake. Alvina believed it was purely her doing and you weren't going to rain on her romanticism parade, but deep down you knew there was no way you couldn’t go see Draco. This was the boy who had the wittiest banter you’d ever experienced. The boy who in less than 48 hours had managed to keep you on your toes like nobody else ever had. The boy whose eyes were only soft when looking at you. The boy whose voice soothed you out of an anxiety attack like no potion or medical professional ever could.

At Ilvermorny you’re housed Wampus. Your house is known for many things and risk taking is the trait that aligns with you the most. You love a risk, but always a calculated risk. You weren’t one to just sneak off without a plan. With that said, in case you were caught wandering the corridors you hatched a master plan... bring your cat. You would bring Jade with you for a number of reasons. 1. You bribed him with treats and the promise you’d knit him a blanket which he absolutely loved making him much more likely to stay on task than Jax. 2) With this bribe in place and Jade’s overall temperament you knew Jade would stay nearby you the entire time at the lake. 3) If a professor caught you you could simply say you were out of the dorm searching for your cat. Genius.

You wore a white lace bralette to give at least some support to your breasts and remained in your black silk pajamas. The long sleeved button down would keep you warm beneath the emerald green, velvet bath robe you had atop and you hoped your legs would stay warm enough even with the silk pajama shorts. Velvet kept you warm which is a feeling you longed for explaining why you owned so much of it. You knew it wasn’t necessarily an emotion, but regardless warmth was your favorite emotion if it was one. You pulled the laces of your sneakers taut and looked up at Alvina. “Do I look alright? Should I put on some makeup?” you asked trying not to let your nerves show. “The fact you think you even need makeup is slightly offensive, Y/N. You literally always look flawless.” Alvina replied as she walked behind you with a hair brush. She gently brushed your hair as she pleaded with you to wake her up as soon as you returned. 

You went to your bed and kissed your other cat, Jax, on the forehead before pulling a blanket on top of him then picked up Jade to bring on your mini adventure. You glanced at the time and realized you had five minutes to 10 pm. You were just barely understanding the ins and outs of the Hogwarts castle and knew it would take you forever to even find an exit to get to the lake. With a hug and a kiss on the cheek you left Alvina to her imagination.

* * *

The castle was peaceful at night. You enjoyed hearing your footsteps cross the floor and seeing the flicker of the torches that lined the corridors. It felt as if nobody in the world existed and you could just be alone in your thoughts. You almost wished you had left your room earlier to have time to visit Moaning Myrtle- you knew it would be absolutely serene to take a warm bath in the second floor bathtub at this time. You made a mental note to do that soon. As you made your way through the halls you had no anxiety or fear of being caught- you just felt at peace. 

After what must’ve been close to ten minutes you finally found your way to the lake. You weren’t sure if Draco would still be there waiting, but you were already enjoying your time wandering that you weren’t sure if you’d mind either way. You put Jade on the grass to follow you. You knew with his prince like mindset he would want to be carried a majority of the way. Like mother like son. Jade was much more of an indoor cat preferring to go outside in the autumn/cooler months. Even in those times he’d stay by you and only want to be outside for an hour or two tops. Since it was late evening the weather was cool and Jade quite enjoyed the gentle breeze and cool night air. You could see the moon- you wished you could fly on your broom and touch it. You wondered if the moon felt cold or warm. You just knew if you could touch it you’d be happy and that’s all you wanted. 

You made your way closer to the lake and noticed a figure. It was then that you realized you hadn’t brought your wand. What if it wasn’t Draco, but rather someone dangerous or what about the creatures in the lake? You hadn’t even bothered asking around to see what resided below the water. You decided to just be bold and go up to whoever was standing there. It was probably Draco and you were just being crazy. I mean worst case scenario someone would hear you scream or Jade would maybe save you if he wasn’t still mad about the fact you’d forgotten to pack his favorite toy. 

You walked at a normal pace to meet the figure and as you got closer the white-blonde hair was unmistakable. You took note of how broad his shoulders were and how he looked a bit tense. He was wearing a white button down and you could vaguely see his trap muscles through it. Was he nervous you thought to yourself- would be kinda cute if he was. As you got closer you stopped for a moment and crouched down to talk to Jade. “Now you don’t  _ need _ to stay where I can see you, BUT be back in an hour. Oh and please no mice this time. If you want to just relax by the lake that would be better. In fact, extra treats if you do that rather than wandering around.” you said to Jade as if lecturing a teenager. His eyes were practically piercing your soul. In your ~logical~ mind you knew he didn’t roll his eyes, but you totally knew he rolled his eyes. You would just prefer he didn’t wander around the lake at night when you haven’t gotten to properly access it yet yourself. That was your baby you’re a protective mother. You saw Jade find a comfortable spot near the lake and sit looking at the moon. Good boy.

* * *

You continued walking until you were side by side with Draco. Overlooking the lake and moon beaming down on it. 

“Always have full on conversations with your pets then?” he said without looking at you with a smug grin on his face.

“I do actually. They don’t talk back to me. Maybe you could learn a thing or two.” you said looking up at him making sure he sensed the joking sarcasm in your voice. You noticed immediately how Draco looked so ethereal in the moonlight. He hadn’t looked at you yet, but you were sure his eyes at night would make your heart skip a beat. His pale skin reflected the moons shine in a way that made him almost look unreal. Now that you were closer to him you saw he was dressed quite well. White button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark wash denim jeans and you recognized a pair of Gucci Princetown loafers anywhere you had three pairs yourself. 

He looked down at you finally and just stared. It was like he always just wanted to stare at you. Admire you. Memorize every square centimeter that made up your being. Seeing how put together he was made you a bit less confident- maybe you should’ve put more effort into your look. As if reading your mind Draco finally spoke, “you look beautiful.” he said now turned towards you. You turned as well now facing each other. The stars and the moon acting as your only light source. Maternal instincts kicked in and you quickly looked behind Draco to make sure Jade was still sitting there. He was now sound asleep on the grass. He looked beautiful surrounded by the grass flowing around him. Draco looked as soon as you did probably thinking you saw something in the trees or professor. 

“Sooo your bring your cat everywhere? Cute.” he said after seeing you were looking at Jade. 

“I was looking for my cat, professor. Draco, was an excellent prefect and assisted me with my search. I would’ve been worried sick if I’d not found him.” You said in your best acting voice grabbing onto your chest and using your saddest sad eyes. Draco laughed loudly. A laugh you hadn’t heard before- it sounded more genuine. More like it was coming from his belly and not a place of trying to impress his friends. “You’re quite clever. Y/N.” Draco said as he reached forward to move hair out of your face. The wind was blowing and you were ever so thankful. Whenever Draco touched you it felt like there was no such thing as sadness. As if the emotion was an absolute impossibility. 

“Hope you didn’t call me out here in the middle of the evening just to stand and stare.” you said coolly trying not to show how giddy you were at the prospect of that. “I actually wouldn’t mind the idea,” Draco said, smirking, “But no, I wanted to talk to you.”

“Okay, let’s talk.” you said as you began sitting down. This time it was Draco’s turn to stop you before you could sit down. “Let’s talk in the lake.” Draco said grabbing your arm gently to bring you back up. “You’re kidding,” you said chuckling until you saw Draco’s face looked very serious. “Never gone for a night swim, Miss America?” Draco said unbuttoning his shirt. All you could do was stand there mouth slightly agape. You looked around not knowing what to do or what to look at. “Nobody is here, I swear it.” Draco now had his shirt unbuttoned completely and you could see his toned abs in their entirety. He moved closer to you than he already was and your heart beat faster and faster until you felt like you’d have to put your hand on your chest to make sure he couldn’t physically see it palpitating. “It’s just a casual swim among two friends… and a cat if she decides to join.” Draco said now close enough that you feel his breathe again. The scent of vanilla and coffee just as evident as before. “He. He’s a he.” is all you could stammer not being able to make eye contact again. How did he always manage to do this shit to you? There wasn’t a person alive you couldn’t stare down. “I didn’t take you as the scared type. You had me fooled.” Draco said cockily. You could see his usual cheeky smirk growing bigger and you detested him challenging you. “Fine! Alright! A night swim among friends. But we face back to back while we undress and you go in the water first.” you said finally staring up at him. It took everything in you not to kiss him right there. His lips were literally calling for you. Not too big nor too small, just plump and pink. Waiting to be kissed or for Draco to run his mouth. Most likely the latter.

* * *

Draco put both his hands up and took a few steps back. You watched him turn around and shake his shirt off. He turned his head “Hey rules are rules! No looking and we’ll tell each other when we’re done undressing.” All you could do is pout your lips and try to fake disappointment. You turned around and took off your velvet robe setting it down after folding it. You unbuttoned your silk pajama top and pulled your shorts down. You slipped your sneakers and socks off all the while butterflies were growing with each clothing item removed. “Done.” you both said at the same time. “Okay, you get in first.” you said, “and no looking back at me!”

You didn’t watch Draco go in. You heard his body enter the water and after a few seconds couldn’t help but peak with a subtle head turn. He was halfway submerged. His back was fully exposed and he was still entering the lake slowly. “Is it cold?” you said raising your voice to make sure he heard. “No, it feels perfect.” Draco replied. You fully turned around now to see Draco was in the water still facing away from you- just bobbing in the moon illuminated water with his shoulders peaking above the water's surface. “Okay, I’m coming in now.” you said slowly approaching the lakes edge.

You put one foot in and yelped. “How is this water perfect? It’s freezing!” you exclaimed. With your yelp Draco turned around quickly clearly to make sure you were okay. Once his eyes laid on you he froze. You were wearing your lace, white bralette and matching lace, white boy shorts- you felt more confident having something on and plus lake water. Gross. Your hair was down and slightly messy from the wind. You skin had a red undertone from the cool weather. Draco swam until he was in shallow enough water to walk to the shore. He was still wearing silk boxers- you were a bit relieved. “We match.” Draco said as he got close to you clearly talking about how you were both now wearing white. The fact he was trying to break the tension was the softest you thought as you smiled to yourself. He grabbed your hand and started walking backwards still staring at you intently. You couldn’t fight it, you wouldn't. It was at that moment you knew you'd follow Draco to the ends of the Earth. He took both your hands once you were waist deep in the water and guided you further into the lake still not saying a single word. 

Once you both were shoulder deep in the water Draco pulled you closer. Without objection you let him bring you as close as he wanted. “Hold onto me. I want to make sure you’re safe.” Draco said once you were chest to chest. You wrapped your legs around Draco’s waist and put a hand on either of his shoulders. You couldn’t breathe in that moment. Being so close to someone you’d known for a day, someone who felt like all the best parts of life wrapped into one body and yet still managed to drive you crazy. “Why can’t you look at me?” Draco asked. You didn’t have a verbal response all you could do was lift your head and look at him. You stared at him and stared at him and stared at him feeling like the world had stopped.

* * *

“You really don’t remember do you?” Draco said bringing you closer. He gripped one hand on your thigh to keep your legs wrapped around him. He held on so tight it was as if the thought of you floating away would break him. His other arm wrapped around your back holding you as close to him as possible. 

“Remember what?”

“Greece.” he said. It was like he was pleading with his eyes.

Greece was a fun trip. Your parents had brought you on a vacation as they try to do every season in an attempt to bond as a family. You’d remembered having a lot of fun, but you’d also bumped your head pretty badly. It left you with a lot of broken memories of the trip. All you know is you had fun, met Bly and had the best gyros of your life.

“I thought maybe us being in water would help you remember.” Draco said with a disappointment to his tone- he finished, “we were so young though.” It was true. It was four years ago and we were a bit younger. 

“I had an injury on that trip,” you said softly, “I don’t remember most of it. Please. Tell me.” You wanted to hear what he had to say. Was it actually possible you’d met before?

Draco’s eyes lit up a bit. Not in excitement or happiness, more so in relief. Floating in the water together you felt at peace. You loved the moonlight reflecting on your bodies, you loved the sound of the water, the wind rustling the leaves, wolves howling, being held so tight and with so much security you were sure you were invincible. Draco touched your temple- right where he’d kissed it earlier in the hospital wing. 

* * *

“I was there when you hit your head. I kissed it better for you before your mother took you away to get it fixed up.” he started. You remained silent. Instead of continuing to look at him you rested your face in the crook of his neck. You were tempted to leave kisses but instead whispered for him to keep going. This would be just one of many stories Draco would tell you in the lake. To him they would be stories, memories, venting, happiness or moments of rage, but to you they were lullabies. Being held by him and floating softly in the lake under the stars hearing his voice was your favorite place to be.

“We were in Greece together. I had arrived a few days before you. Your parents, my parents and the parents of others gathered in Greece for a meeting. I noticed you right away. Our families had villas next to each other- I’d wait for you to come out so we could play. You were one of the only kids my father would allow me to play with. Pureblood, affluent, trusted family, all that. You’d never call me Draco after I told you I told you I was named after a constellation. You’d just call me your galaxy. We would play gobstones, do levitation pranks and other games with the other kids- Bly being one of them. I was so young, but I remember thinking you were so beautiful you looked like a doll I’d see in a shop window.” he stopped for a moment. “Please, don’t stop.” you said still whispering as if talking at a normal tone would shatter this dream for you. “Our parents had lots of meetings… you and I… we looked after each other. You’d hold my hand everywhere and when I was mean to the other kids you’d blame them for instigating even thought I was clearly being a prick. You and I tried to learn how to read each other’s thoughts. We’d stare at each other and guess what the other was thinking and sometimes we’d get it right. All this in a matter of days. The reason I chose the lake to speak to you is because all our parents had told us to go to the beach. We went into the water and you almost drowned, but I’d saved you.” Draco’s voice was shaking, but he continued, “I grabbed onto you as tightly as I could and you made me promise to never allow you to get hurt again. We preformed an unbreakable vow using a stick. Obviously non-binding, but to us it was everything.” Draco laughed. “Then the next day I broke the promise. Your parents told me you’d been hurt and I wasn’t there to keep you safe- keep you from getting hurt.” Draco was rubbing your back at this point. It was his attempt to self sooth himself you thought. “After that you were gone. Your parents were gone and my parents were furious for some reason. When I saw you at the house sorting I knew it was you. I knew immediately after we'd made eye contact. I’d hoped for so long. I immediately requested my classes be changed to the ones you were in. Anything to be closer to you.”

Draco had finished his story and your stomach dropped. You held onto him tighter as some memories seemed to came back. Playing with the other kids, the boy with the white hair, swimming every night. You were almost positive, however, that you’d never hit your head. You suddenly started remembering bits that Draco hadn’t even talked about. There was a giant snake that would be in your villa’s dining room at times. A room your mother would never let you enter. A fear in your parents' eyes. Wait, did your father have a tattoo on his forearm? It was all too much to think about. Your mind was racing. 

* * *

“You don’t believe me do you. You think I’ve gone mad.”

“Do you remember seeing me hit my head? Were you really there when it happened?” you said softly still resting your face in Draco’s neck. It’s the only question you could ask. There were so many more floating in your head. None of it made sense. You were notoriously clumsy you’d hit your head before you’d never forgotten a week long trip. You were young but not so young to forget the entirety of the time there. There was something you were missing- something big. 

“I remember hearing your parents yelling. I ran over to see what was going on- you were crying on the ground. You mother said you’d hit your head and I walked over and kissed your forehead. They took you away after that I didn’t see you again. Not until you'd arrived at Hogwarts.”

You didn’t know what to make of this. You believed Draco’s story, but you couldn’t form words. Trying to speak would be too difficult. Instead you lifted your head from his neck with tears running down your cheeks. Draco noticed immediately and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could you took one hand and held the back of his neck pulling him in for a kiss. He moved the hand he had behind your back and moved it to your other thigh hoisting you up so you were floating slightly above him. You pulled away looking down at him, still crying but you felt okay. Your heart hurt, but your soul was happy. You pulled him in again and kept kissing him. Your lips moving with a soft aggression that mimicked your many arguments over the last two days. Your tongues began exploring each others mouths. The passion so intense that you felt he could eat you whole. You don’t know how long you had been kissing. Hell, you didn’t even know how long you two had been in the water. Both of you were pruny with swollen lips and you with swollen eyes.

* * *

“We should get back to our rooms.” you said kissing his ear. 

“The only reason I’m agreeing is so you don't get sick and I want you to rest,” Draco said. Still carrying you he paddled his legs until he got to shallow enough water to carry you to shore. He put you down on the ground gently and picked up his wand and conjured a hot air spell to quickly dry you both off. You were standing at the lake’s shore in nothing but your undergarments it was kind of humorous. Jade was peacefully sleeping on your robe. You couldn’t bare the thought of leaving the lake. You began to cry again. Draco put his arms around you and held you for minutes, Entire minutes passed by of you sobbing and him holding you. 

He went to pick up your pajamas and helped you get into them. Buttoning up your shirt, lacing your shoes kissing your cheek as he finished it all. You picked up Jade and held him tightly waiting for Draco to finish dressing. Jade knew all too well when you needed a cuddle and purred in assurance that he understood you were not currently okay. You weren’t sure which hurt more- the fact that there were secrets buried in your memory of your trip to Greece, the fact you had a nagging feeling your parents were hiding something major from you or the fact that in less than ten minutes you would be in your bed and Draco would be in his- without you.

Draco noticed you holding Jade and put his hand on the small of your back rather than go for your hand. On the walk back to the castle all you could do was look up at the stars. “You’re more beautiful than them you know.” Draco said. He was looking at the sky as well. “More beautiful than who?” you said intrigued. “More beautiful than the stars.” Draco said looking at you. You held Jade tighter and tried not to look _TOO_ too happy, You took one of Draco’s hands and kissed it quickly before putting your hand back on Jade’s head where he was affectionately having his ears scratched. You walked to the castle in silence. Hearts full, hands pruny.

* * *

As a prefect Draco had a different sleeping area, but he walked you inside the Slytherin common room anyway. “Well this sucks.” you said pouting. You hoped your doe eyes could somehow convince Draco to invite himself to your room, but with three roommates you doubted the prospects. Draco cupped your face with both hands and leaned down for a kiss, Kissing your lips and lingering for a bit than kissing right underneath each of your eyes, “No more tears better come out of those tonight.” Draco said then landed another kiss on your temple. The same temple he’s kissed at the hospital wing. The same temple he’d apparently kissed four years ago in Greece.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” you asked trying not to sound too eager.

“I’m in all of your classes, remember?”

“Oh yeah, you made sure of it! Everyone loves a stalker.” you said with a smirk.

“Love doesn’t even come close.” Draco said- his eyes twinkling against the fireplace currently going in the Slytherin common room. “Now go up to your room let me watch you go make sure you’re safe.”

“Ah yes from all the threats that can occur from here to the six steps it’ll take to the girls’ dormitory staircase.”

Draco grabbed your shoulders turned you around and nudged you to keep walking to the staircase. Still turned around he pushed your hair from your neck, kissed it gently and said his final goodbyes with a head pat for Jade.

* * *

You made your way up to your dorm. When you opened the door Alvina was in your bed cuddling Jax. She looked so beautiful lying in your bed she really was royalty in your eyes. You carefully pulled the blanket up let Jade crawl underneath than got underneath yourself. You moved around slowly as to not wake Alvina or Jax than finally got into a comfortable position. You closed your eyes ready to drift off to sleep. 

You made a mental note that this week you had to find out what happened in Greece, try not to fall helplessly in love with Draco seeing as how you were only at Hogwarts a year and hopefully not cry for at least three more months. I mean it was getting ridiculous, right? As you were laying in bed listening to the sound of the lake lulling you to sleep Alvina turned around and faced you. Putting an arm around you as she usually did. Alvina the cuddler. You heard her whisper:

“So, did you fuck him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ next chapter a major secret is coming out  
> ~ thank u so much for people leaving kudos i need all the feedback!  
> ~ feel free to send constructive criticism anon or not on my tumblr <3
> 
> https://fleurcoups.tumblr.com/tagged/my-galaxy-and-all-my-stars ♡ for tons of mood boards related to this story


	4. JEALOUSY, SUMMER & SECRETS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ sorry for taking so long to update :(  
> ~ my laptop was being repaired & trying to write the chapter on my iphone was NOT it  
> ~ + some personal matters  
> ~ to the few people who dmed or asked on tumblr when the update would be thank u more than words <3  
> ~ also to the people who noted some grammatical errors to me politely i appreciate the constructive criticism!

You woke up to both Jade and Jax sleeping at the foot of your bed. Alvina was still in bed with you. Which was not surprising as you’d spent most of the night whispering about the time you’d spent at the lake with Draco. You told her every detail about the night swim; however, you hadn’t told her about the flashbacks you’d had to your Greece trip. The snake, your father's tattoo, the fact you’re missing significant memories from an entire week of your life. You decided you wanted to bring it up with Bly first. Alvina hadn’t been on the trip for some reason. Looking back it was pretty weird her family hadn’t come. Or at the very least Alvina by herself. You considered each other’s families extensions of your own and often went on trips together. Your families vacationed together 99% of the time. Just another item to add on the list of things that are making zero sense in your life at the moment.

* * *

Your eyes snapped open as you looked at the clock and realized you had 30 minutes to get breakfast and get to class. Your first class was astronomy which you were really interested to learn more about. This alone gave you the motivation to roll out of bed and shake Alvina awake. “Wake up, babe.” you said softly as you started shaking Alvina. Your roommates had already left and you were slightly pissed they hadn’t woken you up. It wasn’t their responsibility, but I mean, ethics or something, right?

Alvina woke up, but immediately pulled the blanket over her face. “We have 30 minutes to get to class you bitch wake up!” You said grabbing the blanket back down. “30 minutes!?” she shrieked jumping out of bed. Your cats jumped as well totally shocked by her sudden movements. Guess it was time for everyone to wake up. Your cats went down to their bowls and drank some water then went to greet Bugs- Alvina’s bunny. You were convinced Bugs was a dog stuck in a rabbit’s body. He loved playing fetch, shook his little tail when he saw you, did tricks. He didn’t even have to be kept in a gated area. You adored him. Your cats got along with him really well too- especially Jax.

You and Alvina hurried to get bathed, dressed and just overall look as presentable as possible. Breakfast was essential for both of you. So much so that after getting dressed and your books ready for class you sprinted out of Slytherin tower without even looking for Bly. You’d have to catch up later breakfast was calling your names.

* * *

You both sprinted to the dining hall and sat down to a great spread of breakfast food. You saw: scrambled eggs, toast, pancakes, sausage, hash, fruit, juice, tea and an assortment of other delicious looking food/drinks. You both stared at each other for a moment and just dove in. You both loved food and knew realistically you had maybe 10 minutes to eat before you had to run to your first class. 

As you were eagerly shoving another slice of toast into your mouth you felt someone staring at you. You looked up cheeks filled with food to see Draco staring at you at the table next to yours. You weren’t really sure what to do. Were you two friends now? More? It was at that moment in thought you saw a girl next to Draco start playing with his hair and whispering in his ear. He wasn’t paying any attention to her still staring at you, but he definitely wasn’t doing anything to stop her. Quickly you swallowed your food and looked around to see if there were any guys near you. You quickly noticed a guy who was sitting across from you sort of next to Alvina. He was reading a book intently and looked deep in thought, but now was not the time to respect that. 

“Excuse me.” you said to him. Alvina looked up to see who you were talking to and looked confused, but clearly was too engrossed in food to say much. “Excuse me.” you said a bit louder reaching over to tap his shoulder. The guy looked up and you were relieved to see he looked as cute straight on as he did with his head down. Head down you noticed long lashes, pretty skin tone and a great jawline. Straight on you noticed his perfect cheekbones, hazel eyes and dimples. “Yes?” he said looking at you with a gaze that typically would’ve made you swoon, but instinctively you looked to make sure Draco was still looking at you. He was. “I’m sorry this is just so random,” you said smiling as sweetly as you could, “but your hair is so beautiful! Do you mind if I touch it?” Alvina choked on her juice and looked around confused. She turned around seeing Draco and turned back to you shaking her head finally understanding the situation. “Your hair does look amazing.” Alvina said, turning to him. Alvina, the best wing woman. “Sure.” he said blushing. You and Alvina were both stunners. The question and request were weird, but coming from you two nobody would say no. You reached over running your hands through his curly, brown hair. His hair really was gorgeous and in any other situation a hazel eyed, hot guy reading would totally be your type, but you couldn’t even imagine trying to talk to someone who wasn't Draco. 

You sat back down after playing with his hair a bit making all the effort in the world to not look at Draco. You made quick introductions, but you couldn't even remember his name honestly. You were more focused on giggling loudly, touching his hand and appearing as flirty as possible. Alvina excused herself leaning over to give you a kiss on the forehead so she could get to class. Ugh class you totally forgot you were on a time crunch. It’s then you remembered Draco is in all your classes. “So, do you think you could walk me to class?” you asked the curly haired now; and now, nameless kid. You even asked with your best doe eyes, “It’s just this is still my first week here I’m still learning the castle grounds.” you added sweetly. “Of course!” He said eagerly. “Where are you off to then?” he asked. “The astronomy tower.” you said standing up making direct eye contact with Draco. You could tell instantly he was fuming. “Great, I know where that is. Let me just get my things. I have to give this book to a friend I’ll be back in a minute.” he was smiling as he jogged to another table to return the book- looking back to take another look at you. You kind of felt bad using this kid to make Draco jealous, but the trait of cunning is in Slytherin house. Fitting.

Draco walked over quickly staring you down. “What the hell are you doing?” he said not breaking eye contact. His eyes were fiery, but they still were soft. It was bizarre- as if he couldn’t stare at you in a way other than with a soft lens. “I’m making friends, Draco. Don’t friends play with their friends' hair and flirt? That’s what I gathered while that bitch was all over you for an entire meal.” you said not breaking eye contact either. You weren’t going to allow him to say anything that would throw you off your game. He’s the one who was all over you last night pouring his heart out than letting girls flirt with him less than 12 hours later. “Very mature, Y/N. Just trying to get me jealous then?” he said with bitterness spurting with every syllable. “I’m not trying to do anything.” you said as your face grew to a smile seeing the curly haired boy return. “Ready to go, Y/N?” he said out of breath. “I am! Do you mind holding my hand on the way there though? I don’t want to lose you on the way.” you said to the boy finishing your question by looking at Draco who looked like he could explode. “You’re adorable, of course. Let’s go.” he said as you both started walking towards the door. He nodded to Draco coolly as we passed. You imagined that drove Draco mad. Perfect.

* * *

You held hands with the curly haired boy all the way to the Astronomy tower. You noticed that as cute as he might be he absolutely did not shut up. Clearly he had an incessant need to talk about himself. In third person, who the hell even does that. He also reeked of garlic and had a habit of commenting on people’s appearances as he walked past them. Usually stating how you looked infinitely better. A compliment is not a compliment if someone else is torn down to receive it you thought. He was cute, but not cute enough to be this self absorbed. Maybe you didn’t feel quite so bad using this asshole after all. 

You got to the astronomy tower and peaked inside to see if somehow Draco had gotten there before you- he hadn’t. “Stay with me for a few minutes?” you said trying to look like you could actually stand him. After minutes of him rambling about Merlin knows what you finally heard Draco coming from behind you. You didn’t turn around and instead started laughing and touching the curly haired boys chest. He looked confused which told you he hadn’t said anything funny which was neither a surprise or a concern to you. Just then you turned your head to the side and saw Draco hug the same girl from breakfast. As he hugged her you caught him looking at you. So that’s how he wants to play it you thought? Fine. You lifted your head up and kissed the curly haired boy on the cheek. He was barely taller than you so it didn’t take much unlike Draco who was significantly taller than you. “Thanks for your help. Find me at lunch.” you said to him grabbing his arm one last time as you walked inside the classroom rolling your eyes so deep you thought you’d be able to see your brain.

As you walked in trying to find a seat Draco ran in after you and grabbed your arm. “Um OW!” you said snatching your arm away only to see Draco look momentarily worried. “It’s fine.” you said- you could tell he was concerned he’d actually hurt you. You walked to find a seat and could feel Draco behind you. You intentionally picked a seat between two other students so he couldn’t sit next to you. “Move.” Draco said to a small ginger girl to your left. “No, stay.” you said glaring at Draco putting your arm on her books so she couldn’t pick them up. “I said get the fuck up.” Draco said now towering over the girl. She gently moved your arm and without a word quickly picked up her belongings and went to a different seat. Draco dropped his bag on the ground obnoxiously loudly and turned his head to you. “Does it make you feel happy to hurt me, Y/N? Didn’t take you as the type.” he said eyes piercing and lips tense. “I’m sorry did I do something wrong, Draco?” you said coolly as you placed your books on the table and some parchment to take notes. 

“I don’t know I think it is a bit hurtful that yesterday you were crying on my shoulder and today your touching shoulders with some bloke.”

“I think it’s hurtful that you let girls kiss your ear and call you cute nicknames and touch you all day. While I’m trying to enjoy a meal might I add. Almost threw up my toast.”

“Then tell me not to flirt with girls. Tell me I’m yours. You’ll never see a girl touch me again.”

“I’m not your owner. Haven’t been asked out. You owe me nothing. Do whatever you want with whoever you want.”

The second you said it you hated yourself for letting the words escape your mouth. You didn’t want that at all. Why were you so incredibly stubborn? You just couldn’t bear to be the one to admit having feelings. Sure, you’d kissed him first, but that wasn’t verbal. You didn’t want to ever admit to any man that they had somehow gotten to your heart. You felt comfortable with the coldness within your chest. To admit someone had brought a flame to it- to warm the ice that you felt lived in your veins was just a sign of defeat. 

You and Draco sat in silence the entire class. You tried to take notes, but couldn’t listen properly enough to write anything substantial. Finally the class ended and you gathered your belongings as quickly as possible, shoved them in your bag and ran out to your next class. You had time before your next class to do an assortment of things, but just wanted to sit in the classroom of your next class before your peers came in so you could have a moment to yourself. You briefly thought of visiting Moaning Myrtle, but didn’t think your legs could carry you to that part of the castle.

* * *

You arrived at your history of magic course surprised to see Alvina sitting there. Come to think of it you hadn’t seen her in Astronomy and you were sure she was supposed to be in that class with you. “Well look who it is!” you said loudly breaking Alvina out of thought. “Where were you?” you asked as you sat next to her. “I was just crazy tired. Decided to skip Astronomy after breakfast and go back to sleep.” she said. You didn’t believe her. She's a crazy sleeper no way would she look that good. Also, she's horrible at lying to you. She looked exactly the same and wasn’t making eye contact. 

“You look exactly the same and aren’t making eye contact, You little lying bitch. You found a guy, didn't you!?” you said grabbing her arm. You could tell she was trying to laugh, but couldn’t. “Okay, spill. What’s the matter?” you said still hanging onto her arm. You both had arrived early enough that even the professor wasn’t even in the classroom yet. Although, you wanted time to yourself you were glad to see Alvina seeing as she was the next best thing to having a moment alone. But seeing her this unlike herself was hurting you so much.

“You’re going to absolutely hate me.” Alvina said slowly turning her head towards you.

“Impossible. Spill.”

“Okay, I’m just gonna say it. Like ripping off a band-aid.”

“Oka-”

“I hooked up with Bly.”

“You wha-”

“Multiple times. All summer. I wanted to tell you, but we were scared you’d be mad. I have no idea why so don’t even make that face at me!”

You could feel your mouth was agape, but couldn’t recall the muscle memory it took to close it shut. Your best friends were hooking up while you were in New Zealand? 

“I’m not mad.” you said after some moments had passed. Could’ve been minutes or seconds you had no idea. “You promise?” Alvina said grabbing your hand. “We both wanted to tell you. It was really nothing. We got drunk in Ibiza and hooked up. After that it just kept happening- I don’t know.” You heard her say it was nothing. You saw her face when she said it. It wasn’t nothing. To her it was very much something. “Scale of 1-10 if he wasn’t Bly how much would you like him?” you said staring at the table your hand still in hers. “10.” Alvina said after a brief pause. You hugged her. Hugged her so tightly you weren’t sure if she’d break. You’d known she liked Bly for years. You never said anything, but she was your other half. You didn’t need to say anything to know what each other was thinking. 

Still hugging you rubbed her back and moved your head to peck her on the cheek. “Wait, please tell me you didn’t leave breakfast early to fuck Bly. I already had enough gagging from seeing Draco's ear get sucked on by a leech.” 

“No, I saw him walk in with a guy. I guess I just got jealous. I went and walked around for an hour outside. Picked flowers- I left them by your bed.” she said sighing as she rested her head on the table. She looked so helpless. “Should I pretend I don’t know?” You asked rubbing her back. “No, I’ll tell him tonight. There’s actually a party going on tonight. I was going to tell you at lunch, but you’re going. It’s in the common room. Slytherin’s only. We can tell him you know at the party” she said trying to sound upbeat. Alvina loves events. Socializing is her forte. You let out a grunt to let her know you’d go. 

You both sat in silence for the remainder of the time waiting for class to start. You figured you’d get the whole story from your friends tonight and gauge how likely it was that they'd start dating. You felt selfish, but you wondered how this would affect you. You wouldn't have even guessed they’d been hooking up if Alvina hadn’t told you. Maybe ignorance is bliss. She had obviously wanted to tell you for awhile seeing as how she blurted it out the way she did. You were just such a creature of habit and detested change. You decided not to make assumptions or let your imagination about the future run rampant until the party. 

Suddenly you snapped out of your dream like state and realized students were trickling into the classroom. After a few minutes you saw Draco rush into the classroom and halt when he saw you. You looked up at the clock and saw he wasn’t even close to being late. Why was he in such a hurry? 

Draco walked up to you and snapped, “Where the hell have you been?”

“Literally sitting here Draco is that okay with you?”

“It’s just I couldn’t find you anywhere and I-'' he trailed off turning a soft pink clearly embarrassed. 

“You were looking for me this whole time?” 

“Apparently you’ve made zero effort to tell anyone your name, Everyone I asked didn’t even know what you looked like.”

You couldn’t help, but smile. He spent the whole break between classes searching for you. Like the idiot he is, he didn't’ check the classroom. It was dumb and cute all in one. Just then another girl came up behind Draco and wrapped her arms around his waist. You audibly gagged then rolled your eyes getting your books out of your bag to prepare for class. “Drayyyy,” you heard her whine, “sit next to me.” You couldn’t help, but snap your neck over to look at him. He wasn’t answering her instead it seemed like he was trying to find something to say to you. Hearing her persistent whining was about to drive you to insanity. “Dray.” you said sarcastically, “can you and girlfriend number 7 please go take a seat before I tear my hair out?” you said coldly. 

“No need to be rude.” the girl said stepping forward.

“Not being rude just would rather stick pins in my eyes than listen to you call for Draco again.” you said standing up. You saw her stepping forward as a way of asserting dominance and you absolutely could not be having that,

“American exchange student I’m assuming? Means you’ve been here for less than a week and you think you can boss people around? No need to be a bitch,” she said trying to seem confident. You sensed the insecurity immediately.

You heard Alvina stand up behind you at the word bitch making the girl step back a little. Alvina wasn't a fighter and really neither were you, but individually or together you looked intimidating. You couldn’t even say another word before Draco stepped in between the two of you. “Never, and I mean never call her a bitch.” he said coldly to the girl. You could tell she was shocked and fighting back tears. It was like watching a father scold their child. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the table behind you and Alvina. 

“So are you going to see Matthew again?” Alvina said turning to you with a smirk on her face. “Who the hell?” you asked confused. “Ugh I forgot so many guys keep flirting with you lately. The curly haired kid from lunch.” she said widening her eyes and sneaking a glance at Draco. She was clearly trying to help you get Draco jealous. This is why you loved her so much. Plus the added touch of saying you’ve talked to other guys since being at Hogwarts which is a total lie. Alvina the absolute genius. 

“I think so. He was really cute wasn’t he? I Love his British accent too. Wasn’t too strong and sounded super romantic. Ugh and his eyes. Maybe I should invite him to the party tonight?”

“You can’t. He isn't a Slytherin.” Draco cut in seething. You turned to him and responded coolly “I think I’ll invite him anyway.”

* * *

Arms linked you and Alvina walked to the dining hall for lunch. She seemed in higher spirits now that she’d told you about you and Bly. Maybe it had been weighing on her longer than you’d even noticed. “Are you really going to invite Matthew to the party? Alvina asked. “Hell no. Hopefully I never have to see that prick again.” you responded. You both laughed. 

You ate lunch with Alvina and Bly. You all talked about what you missed about the states, how classes were going and the party tonight. You tried your best not to read too much into any body language that they were exhibiting. Ahh this sucks you thought. You hoped on everything you owned that tonight would give you answers as to where Alvina and Bly intended to go with their relationship. No more hooking up? Friends with benefits? Dating? Merlin- you couldn't even imagine. 

* * *

After lunch you went to your final two classes avoiding Draco. You sat as far away as you possibly could and avoided eye contact. Unfortunately, maybe he was right about that summer in Greece and the way you both had tried to read each other's thoughts. You could always sense when he was looking at you and you felt like you knew what he wanted to say. He wanted what you wanted which was for everything to go back to how it was at the lake. Too bad he screwed it up. You screamed at him in your head.

* * *

You and Alvina decided not to eat dinner with the information that there would be tons of food at the party. You didn’t have any friends yet so the food table would probably be your best friend while Alvina and Bly would force you to make conversation with classmates. 

When you got to Slytherin dungeon you let Alvina say the password since you didn’t know it. You walked in to see some Slytherins already getting decorations ready. You and Alvina chose to take a nap before the party and cuddled in her bed with Jade, Jax and Bugs. After 90 minutes of rest you woke up to Alvina placing outfits on your bed. She loved to pick your outfits for you for things like this and you never argued. You were so indecisive that having Alvina choose options put you at ease. You got out of bed and looked at all the options. You decided to go with the emerald green velvet bustier, distressed high waisted mom jeans and black chucks. You opted to straighten your hair (with a spell because who has the patience otherwise) and applied light makeup accentuating your already long lashes and dewy skin.

Alvina was wearing a short, baby pink lace dress with white chucks. She went with a natural makeup look as well. You always told her she didn't need makeup and that she looked like an angel as is. She kept her curly in its curly state as she often did and put it up into a bun tying it with a lilac ribbon.

You both had asked your roommates if they were attending the party, but both opted to hang out at the library instead saying they had to keep their marks up this year.

“Alright, code phrase for when creepy guys or girls hit on us?” Alvina said after spraying herself and you with a spritz of peach body spray.

“I love the decorations.” you said chuckling looking at yourself once more in the mirror.

Alvina grabbed your hand and her Polaroid camera from her night stand and you both began to walk down the stairs to the common room. As if every star in the galaxy wanted you to be aware of this man you noticed Draco immediately. It was like he was the only person in the room even though he was among dozens and dozens. He was wearing a silk white button down. You knew it was silk as you couldn’t imagine him wearing silk blend shirts. He was wearing light wash jeans and a different pair of Gucci Princetown loafers to last night. Just as the stars wanted him to be the first person you saw- he looked up at you immediately. His mouth dropped a bit when he saw you. It was as if he saw an angel, all the diamonds in the world, the secret to eternal life or maybe he’s just seen the love of his life. 

You snapped out of it and kept walking down the stairs with Alvina. You noticed how much the common room had transformed. Long tables in multiple places lined with all the yummiest food you could think of not to mention all the desserts. There were green and and silver balloons lining the ceiling, bowls of punch and of course, lots of alcohol. Everyone looked so at ease and were bantering back and forth with each other loudly. 

Alvina dragged you to the food table and made you a plate with two sandwiches, fries (or crisps as you had learned they were called in the UK), and a scone. You agreed to get dessert together soon. “I’m going to go find Bly before he’s too drunk to have a conversation. Go mingle, babe. I’ll find you soon.” Alvina said as she glided through the crowd. 

Great. Forced to be social. Before you could even figure out which circle of Slytherins you wanted to infiltrate to fake being upbeat and sociable for Draco walked up to you. 

“Come with me.” Draco said holding out a hand.

“I’m eating and also no.” 

“Please.” Draco said hand still extended towards you.

As if you couldn’t control your body you took his hand. He pulled you gently through the crowd outside of the common room and into the corridor. 

“Wait Draco. What’s this about? Where are we going?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ i’ve already written the next chapter- expect it tmrw or tonight <3  
> ~ just have to proof read it  
> ~ tell me on tumblr if you hope bly & alvina end up together (fleurcoups.tumblr.com)


	5. SLYTHERIN PARTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ this story was initially going to be 15 chapters, but might be closer to 17 or 18 stick w me bbys  
> ~ i just love writing this side of draco and this character   
> ~ as always thank u for the kind words on tumblr<3

Draco still had your hand in his. He was holding your hand gently, but with a strong enough grip that he wouldn’t lose you. He was pulling you through the sea of party goers and you couldn’t help notice how happy and alive the room felt. It was still the start of term and people were making new friends, relationships and genuinely enjoying themselves. You realized that sometime soon you should probably start socializing more. You, Alvina and Bly had all agreed before the exchange that you wanted to change and for the better. Rid yourselves of bad habits and strengthen new ones. 

Eventually you realized you were no longer in the Slytherin common room and now in the Hogwarts corridors. You saw students sitting on steps talking and casually walking around. There was a bit of time before curfew when everyone would have to be in their common room at the very least. Draco led you to a bench in a corridor near the entrance to Slytherin common room. “Wait, you’ll need a drink.” Draco said immediately running back into the common room. As much of an asshole as he tends to be Draco was also quite attentive to you and your needs. Last night when he carried you into the lake holding you tightly, the day before when he wiped your tears in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom, even today when that girl who was flirting with him called you a bitch and he immediately stepped in. You realized the whole time you’ve been at Hogwarts Draco has teased you a ton, but never let anything or anyone hurt you. He was keeping that promise to this day that he would never let anything bad happen to you.

You sat on the bench holding your plate of food, but shockingly had no appetite despite not having a proper meal since lunchtime. You were anxious and nervous about what Draco could possibly have to say. Things had gotten so tense today and you just were not in the mood to have another argument with him. Breaking your train of thought Draco ran back with a plate of food for himself and drinks for the both of you. He brought you a can of mango juice- your heart skipped a beat. “It was your favorite when we were in Greece. I made sure they had some at the party.” Draco said reading the look on your face.

“As much as I appreciate the gesture I feel like we could’ve eaten awkwardly together at the party. The change of scenery doesn’t necessarily help.” You said a bit annoyed. The thing is you weren’t even really annoyed at Draco- you just hated the unknown of what this was about. It wouldn’t take long for Draco to learn these things about you. That you tend to lash out a bit when you’re anxious. That you like to be aware of things and hate surprises. That just being around him made you feel emotions you weren’t even aware of. He knew it all.

He placed his plate behind him on the bench as he turned to you. He cupped your face placing a hand on either side of your face. Every time you looked into his eyes you couldn’t put a word to it. You felt anxious yet safe, nervous yet like you were at home. Sometimes you’d see Draco and felt as if the world around you stopped. Like there was no way that there were actual witches and wizards roaming the Earth when everything that mattered was right there.

Draco pulled you in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle. It was different than the passionate make-out session you’d had yesterday. It was a kiss so soft it took your breath away. He kissed you as if he put too much force you'd break. Like you were the most pure, soft creature alive and he had to keep you safe. “That was an apology.” he said before gently landing another kiss on your lips, “and that was because you’re the most beautiful girl at this stupid, bloody party and I want to kiss you before someone else has the chance.” His body was so close to yours. It took everything in your being not to throw the plate of food and jump on top of him to see how many kisses you could place on his face and body. However, you being you you had to keep the upper hand for a bit longer. “Apologize for what?” you replied taking a bite of a fry trying to act like your whole body wasn’t tingling. He turned back to face forward and mirrored your actions by bringing his plate back onto his lap obviously trying to stay cool.

“The girls. All of them. I told my mates not to mess with you. I didn’t say anything to the girls. I shouldn’t have let them flirt with me in front of you.”

“But behind my back is okay, right?” you said trying to keep your voice leveled- still eating your sandwich and fries.

“You know that’s not what I meant, Y/N.” he said looking at his hands. 

“You know you have quite the reputation at this school, Draco? A bit of an ass, a bit of a flirt, a bit of a player?” Alvina and Bly relayed all this information to you earlier today at lunch.

“Is it being a player if I don’t have feelings for any of these girls?”

“Yes… that is pretty much the definition of being a player.”

You both sat in silence as you ate your sandwich. While you were sitting there your mind wandered. You honestly weren’t really that upset with Draco. He was definitely in the wrong for trying to get you jealous, but you did the same thing. You weren't technically dating so he really could do whatever. You also were a fan of having a bit of a chase. It was so unlike other guys you talked to. He wasn’t making everything easy for you. In your heart you knew he liked you so you weren’t too stressed over it. 

You wondered what was going on at the party. The more you thought about it the more you were beginning to dread having your “talk” with Alvina and Bly. You began to weigh your options and decided you’d most definitely rather deal with the asshole to your right than navigate the discussion pertaining to your friends current romantic situation (if there even was one). You finished your food in silence and stood up holding out your hand. Draco hadn’t eaten much, but you weren’t going to sit here and watch him pick at his food risking Alvina and Bly coming out of the party to find you. 

It was time to plan your escape. 

* * *

Alvina knew about your lake date so that was a place she’d look. She knew about the bathroom incident, but you didn’t describe where it was. Perfect. Almost immediately after you stood up and held your hand out Draco stood up and took your hand without asking questions. With a flick of his wand the plates and cups you were using disappeared and he followed your lead without a word.

Apparently other houses were having parties as well. You wondered if this was tradition during the first week of class. As you navigated through the corridors you saw students kissing on benches and once in awhile smelled a whiff of alcohol. You hoped that Alvina was keeping an eye on Bly as he was a heavy drinker, but please for the love of Merlin not fucking him because you could no longer deal with the thought. 

You were about to make a right down a corridor, but Draco pulled you to go left. “It’s this way.” Draco said coolly. You decided to see if he knew where you were trying to go. If you were really so aligned he could tell you wanted to go to the second floor girl bathroom. 

It was getting late and soon there would be curfew for the students. Even though you knew Moaning Myrtle insisted nobody ever came into that bathroom it still put you at ease knowing there was almost no chance of anybody coming in. They’d be busy partying or in their dorms avoiding professors and prefects. 

As you’d assumed- Draco had gotten you to the second floor girls’ bathroom. You stopped at the entrance facing each other and just stared. There was something comforting about looking at each other in silence. You assumed it had to do with when you were in Greece together trying to learn telepathy or maybe that’s just what staring at the love of your life will do to you. The discomfort you felt earlier on the bench faded just by looking into his eyes. His eyes looked different though- hazy and softer than usual. “Draco, are you drunk?” you said pushing a finger into his chest to check his balance. He stumbled a bit. How had you not noticed before. You were laughing now eager at the prospect of teasing drunk Draco. “I pulled you outside of the party with the intention of saying cute shit and wearing my heart on my sleeve I needed some liquid courage.” he blushed laughing with you. You grabbed his hand and walked into the bathroom together.

* * *

At night Moaning Myrtle’s abode looked serene. The moonlight creeped through the windows lining the room and it was so quiet every step echoed. You loved it. As you turned you saw Draco pulling some bottles out of his pockets. He pulled one then two then three then is that seven bottles? “Do I even want to ask what charm you put on your jeans to allow room for all that alcohol?” you asked picking up a bottle and smelling it. Butterbeer- your favorite. Tastes sweet and rich like butterscotch leaving you feeling happy whenever you drink it.

You took a sip and sat on the ground. You looked around wondering where Moaning Myrtle was. Draco noticed as well popping open his own bottle- sitting next to you as closely as he could. “She often leaves.” he said with a swig of his drink “She’s known for spying on the boys especially- after quidditch practice.” he finished. “Ahhh” you said laughing, not at all surprised, “pass me another?” you asked, pointing to another bottle. 

“You finished your first already!?”

“Anything to forget the shit show that has been today.” you said as you took the bottle he passed you.

“I really am sorry, Y/N.” Draco said, looking at the bottle in his hands.

“To be fair you’re only 50% of the issue. Today I found out that my best friends have been hooking up with each other for months.” you said taking in huge gulps of the butterbeer. “Only a matter of time before I’m third wheeling it and stuck having to listen to girls call you ‘Dray’ all by my lonesome.” you said jokingly. It was a genuine joke, but the statement rang true.

“Yikes. Here’s another.” Draco said passing you another bottle. 

All you could do was laugh as you finished your second bottle and opened your third. After you got halfway through drinking it you looked at Draco. “So, self proclaimed client to Dr. Moaning Myrtle therapist extraordinaire. Does this bathtub actually work?” you said staring at the deep bathtub in front of you. You’d been itching for a bath since you saw it. “It does.” Draco said standing up. There were dozens upon dozens of faucets that hovered over the bathtub. He walked over to the multiple levers on the side of the bathtub and turned them on. It wasn’t just clear water coming from the faucets- some faucets were letting out red water and some blue. The bathtub itself was huge. Bigger than any hot tub you’d ever seen. You could probably swim in it. The sound of the water loudly erupted from the levers startling you, “Won’t people hear!?” you said not wanting your hiding spot found out. “No, trust me we’ll be fine. This bathroom is meant to be for prefects, but nobody uses it because of Myrtle” Draco said assuring you. “There are bubble inducing soaps chips in this cupboard. I can bring some over so you can see what they look like if you’d like?” Draco asked. You nodded your head.

* * *

You were definitely starting to feel the effects of the three butterbeers now. You felt giggly and free. More free than you’d felt in a really long time. The bath looked so inviting you couldn’t resist placing a hand in the water. You realized it was the absolute perfect temperature. You knew you had to go in. You took off your velvet bustier and jeans folding them neatly to the side of the bathtub and took off your shoes and socks placing them atop your folded clothes. You could already hear Bly making fun of you for folding your clothes without magic. You just liked being organized and sometimes the nomaj way of organizing was peaceful! You grabbed another butterbeer bottle and sat on the edge of the bathtub lowering yourself in slowly. You felt every muscle in your body relax and in that moment you felt nothing except an overwhelming calm. You faced the windows and could see the sky. The night sky was clear and such a deep jewel tone blue it was almost black.

Suddenly you saw small, pink disks plopping into the bath water and bubbles were forming. So many bubbles you thought you’d be swallowed alive. You let out a childlike laugh as you were genuinely pleased. You looked up and saw Draco was right behind you throwing in the disks and looking at you with a pleased look on his face.

“I leave for five minutes and you’re this giddy? Thought the whole hating me thing was a cheeky back and forth.” Draco said as he rolled up his jeans, removed his shoes and socks and sat down on the edge of the bath putting his legs in. You were now completely surrounded by bubbles and four bottles of butterbeer deep. You stood up revealing that you were still wearing your black strapless bra and walked on the opposite side of the bathtub. You walked backwards facing Draco the whole time. With every step you made backwards you looked at every centimeter of Draco’s face as if you wanted to memorize every line, every lash, every freckle. Once you got to the other side of the bathtub you put one hand behind your back and unclasped your bra still staring at Draco. He wasn’t speaking. He just kept looking at you with the familiar softness that you always saw. You sat down so you were now facing Draco with the windows right behind you, barely visible by the bubbles. 

“Can you bring me another butterbeer, Draco?”

You moved some of the bubbles from your line of sight and saw Draco was now standing up. He was unbuttoning his shirt, but was fumbling over each of them. Was it nerves or alcohol? You walked through the bathtub again to where Draco was and motioned for him to come closer. Understanding immediately he went to the tubs edge and knelt down so you could reach. You unbuttoned his shirt for him and slid the sleeves down revealing his collarbones and shoulders. You kissed each gently. “Tell me you can handle your jeans on your own?” you said smirking. “I can’t guarantee.” Draco said. You walked back over to the other side of the bathtub and played with the bubbles sneaking peeks of Draco every few seconds. How was it possible that he looked ethereal in any lighting you thought to yourself. The lighting in this bathroom was pretty dim, but Draco glowed. 

* * *

You heard Draco get in and soon he was next to you holding two butter beers. 

“These are the last two.” Draco said handing you one. 

“You should’ve enchanted your pockets to carry more. I’m disappointed, Draco.” you said with a grin. 

“I didn’t expect you to down five of them!”

All you could hear was the subtle movement of the bath water and your own breath. You were sitting shoulder to shoulder with Draco and as always didn’t feel a need to say anything. Sitting in silence with Draco felt comfortable.

“You know I’ve liked you since that trip to Greece, right?” Draco said breaking the silence.

“Oh? Do tell.”

“The first time I saw you I swore you weren't real. An angel or a figment of my imagination.”

“That’s how I feel about you now.” you said. Maybe butterbeer is liquid courage after all. 

It was unlike you to admit something like this. _Especially_ less than a week into knowing someone. The thing is- it didn’t feel like a few days. Even though you couldn’t remember your time in Greece it was as if no time had passed. Like you’d known Draco for years. 

* * *

With your courage building you stood up. Draco began to stand up too, but you gently touched his shoulders to sit back down. You stood in front of him maintaining eye contact and placing your legs on either side of him you straddled him in the bathtub and landed soft kisses all over his neck. All that was illuminating the second floor bathroom was a single torch and the light radiating from the moon and the stars. 

Draco placed his hands on your back to keep you as close as possible to him. Your chests were touching and his skin against your skin felt like heaven on Earth. You didn’t know it was possible to feel like this. Everything with Draco felt like an impossibility. You wanted to hold onto him forever. You wanted to be around him all the time. Hold his hand or float in the lake or never leave this bathtub. In your heart you knew it was love. In fact, love didn't feel like a powerful enough word to you. You knew the second you saw him during the sorting ceremony. You confirmed it the first time you’d kissed. You’d hold onto that love for months and years to come. The love in your heart was unwavering and the warmest you’ve ever felt. The thought alone of being away from Draco was making you tear up. The butterbeer was getting you more emotional than you dared admit to yourself. You let out a sniffle in between neck kisses and Draco pulled away. Fuck. How many times can one girl cry this week?

“Alright?” Draco asked as you also pulled your head away. There was a deep concern in his eyes.

“Tell me how you feel about me.” you responded letting the tear roll down your cheek. You needed to hear it. You needed to hear him say those three words as if they were your only source of life.

“You know how I feel.”

“I want to hear you say it, Draco. Please.” you could hear the pleading in your voice. 

“I care about you. Deeply. More than words can say.”

It isn’t what you wanted to hear, but you had a feeling it’s the best you were going to get for the night. He couldn’t read your mind and realistically you’d known each other 72 hours. Still straddling him and still being held closely by him you burrowed your face in his neck. Despite the overwhelming emotions you were feeling you felt light and calm and safe. You couldn’t remember the day at all, but you thought back to Draco’s story of saving you from drowning a few years ago. The safety you felt now must've been comparable. You were someone who tended to have many security blankets. Your family, your friends, your cats, your wealth, your distrust. All ways to protect yourself. Your many self soothing techniques and ways of expressing yourself. None of these felt the same as being held by Draco. Even in your most anxious moments one look at Draco or one touch made you feel immortal. 

“I love you.” 

You felt like you were in a dream. You must’ve fallen asleep on Draco’s shoulder. You didn’t respond and instead continued to listen to the water in the bath and Draco’s steady breaths. 

“From the moment I saw you.” he continued, “I felt like I couldn’t feel my body when I saw you at the front of the dining hall. You’ve always had the most beautiful eyes. I’d recognize them faster than I’d recognize my own. I know you don’t remember much of what happened in Greece, but the stars- they’re ours.”

You felt your breath slow down yet your heart was racing. The stars- they're ours. Draco was your galaxy. You would say that all the time. Since your trip to Greece you'd crave looking at the stars constantly. Water had become your safe place.

You pulled your face away from Draco’s neck and kissed his temple. The same place he’d kissed you on yours. 

“I love you too. My galaxy and all my stars.”

Draco looked at you with shock. A smile growing on his face. You remembered.


	6. ALVINA & BLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ this chapter will be a backstory on alvina & bly/their relationship  
> ~ i just want to build on the characters before moving on w you & draco’s storyline :)  
> ~ sex but nothing too detailed

_**A L V I N A** _

_**June** _

_**United States** _

It was finally the first day of summer vacation. After what felt like the longest school year yet- Alvina was ready to spend the next few months relaxing. Alvina took great pride in herself on many things. You would rarely see her not looking put together. She always had high grades. She had a kind and gentle heart. She was highly sociable and could often be found doing charity work or participating in clubs. Trying to juggle a social life with school came easily for Alvina, but that didn’t make it any less taxing. With the news she would be spending her next school term at Hogwarts with her best friends, Y/N & Bly she had every intention of taking it easy intending to spend her summer vacation mentally preparing for the exchange program.

* * *

Alvina woke up the first day of summer feeling light and free. She enjoyed having sheer curtains covering her windows so the sunlight would illuminate her room the second the sun rose. Her family owned a gorgeous mansion that most thought resembled a castle. White stone lined the outer walls, white and pink roses could be seen from every direction, three stories containing rooms that housed the most impressive art, a stable filled with rescued horses- it was like a fairy tale. Alvina’s room was large, minimalist and chic. Her bedroom walls were made of stone and the focal points were her king sized bed covered with baby pink pillows and blankets, a chic chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a large white vanity. Her pet rabbit, Bugs, was cuddling softly next to her. It was these moments that Alvina adored.

Alvina heard a knock on her door.

“Come in!” Alvina rang. 

A house elf walked into her bedroom carrying a tray with a standard American breakfast. There were scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast (slathered in butter the way she loved it), fruit salad and a glass of orange juice.

“Thank you, Bellie.” Alvina said smiling to the house elf. 

“You’re most welcome, Miss.” Bellie responded, quickly walking out of the room. 

House elves were common in the homes of Alvina and her friends. Alvina and her family always made a note to treat them as well as possible. They were given impeccable living quarters and always treated with respect. It still made Alvina feel bad at times. She often wondered if it was really their choice to serve witches and wizards like this.

Alvina finished up her meal giving a few blueberries to Bugs before getting out of bed to start her day. Just then there was another knock on the door. Alvina assumed it was Bellie to take her tray so she answered the door with her tray in hand. As she opened the door she was welcomed by Bly’s smiling face.

“Oh why thank you Master Alvina I’ll be taking that.” Bly said with a smirk taking the tray from Alvina.

Bly was dressed well- as he usually was. Dark wash jeans, loose fitting black v-neck t-shirt and emerald green Prada sneakers. Alvina was more than used to Bly coming over without notice. In fact, he had the wand pattern to enter her home. 

Her hair was a mess, crumbs on her face and still in her pajamas but it was Bly. She could look in any state in front of him and not fear judgment.

Alvina grabbed the tray back from him and opened the door widely so he could come into her room.

“Wow. What causes Prince Bly to be awake _and_ dressed this early? On the first day of summer vacation may I add.” Alvina said sarcastically setting the tray down on her desk and following Bly who was about to sit on her bed.

“I set a portkey to Paris. Wanted to know if you’d come?” Bly said now holding onto Bugs and petting him softly.

Alvina couldn’t help, but notice how cute Bly looked holding onto Bugs. It always made her heart skip a beat for some reason.

“Oh is Y/N coming?”

“Her and her family already left for New Zealand early this morning. I thought maybe we could visit her after the Paris trip.”

“I totally forgot they were going to New Zealand! We definitely have to see her then. When did you want to leave?”

“Well obviously now, Alvina. Like you said. Me? Waking up early? I want to get there now so we can nap before hitting up some clubs.”

Alvina reached back for a pillow and hit him with it as a response to the absolute sass. Alvina stood up and walked to her closet to retrieve a suitcase as she threw various outfits inside. 

Alvina knew she didn’t have to bother asking her parents. Their families had been friends for awhile as were most affluent wizarding families in the states. Her parents trusted Bly as if he was part of their own family. 

* * *

When Y/N had introduced Alvina to Bly a few years back Alvina remembered distinctly how captivated she was by him. She was shocked at how beautiful he was. Perfect jawline, perfect skin and his eyes- one black one blue. Alvina was instantly enamored. She was pleased to find out her parents and Bly’s parents were already acquaintances and as Alvina, Bly and Y/N became closer so did their families. It was bittersweet for Alvina. The closer the three of them got the more she realized that the situation had to remain platonic. It would potentially ruin the amazing vibe they all shared if she were to try anything romantically with Bly. Alvina got over it and that was that.

There were times she felt like he looked at her a certain way. Times when the way they touched or communicated was a step beyond friendship. Both Alvina and Bly had friends of the opposite sex. It was never a situation indicative of them being a boy and a girl- she felt it was something more. The proof rang true that people of the opposite sex could be friends seeing the sibling like relationship Y/N and Bly had. It was just sometimes Alvina felt their relationship wasn’t quite the same as Y/N and Bly’s. His eyes lingered on her. Or was it in her imagination.

As their relationship had grown Alvina learned to be a shoulder to cry on for Bly after his many romantic failures or the latest tabloid mess or school wide rumor. He’d often say how perfect Alvina was and he wished he could find someone like her. Alvina would never admit the pain she felt in her chest every time he’d say that.

* * *

With her bags packed Alvina took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and put on some light make up- tinted moisturizer, mascara and cream blush. She threw on a lavender lace dress and kept hair curly hair down as opposed to her signature bun. Paris was Alvina’s favorite city and she loved roaming the Parisian streets with her hair flowing. 

“I’ll never understand why you put that shit on when you look perfect as is.” Bly said watching Alvina put her makeup on on her vanity.

“So I don’t look like a complete monster standing next to you, Bly.” she responded blushing heavily.

Alvina and Bly walked downstairs and with a quick goodbye Alvina hugged her parents promising to send an owl later that day. Day one of summer and she was already going on a Parisian adventure. She was beyond excited.

* * *

_**B L Y** _

_**June** _

_**Paris, France** _

Bly’s family had many properties and his favorite was their cottage in Paris. It was their smallest property and contrary to what many thought Bly enjoyed the small, quaint feel of this cottage versus the mansions and castles his family owned in other countries. As often as he spent flying to Ibiza, London, New York and LA he enjoyed it most when he got to be on the outskirts of a major city.

Bly had had a tough school year. He had officially become accustomed to the role of party boy after years of trying to not be. He’d been attending night clubs since he was 12- there wasn’t a club magic or nomaj that would say no to him. It wasn’t clear to anybody besides Alvina and Y/N how Bly’s family acquired their wealth. Many thought ties to the dark lord or even nomaj mafia affiliations. With the combination of money and the rumors of dangerous affiliations Bly received absolutely anything he wanted. The rumors weren’t what made Bly’s school year tough. He’d been the topic conversation by his many headlines for public intoxication, crashing nomaj cars, rumored pregnancies, promiscuity, alleged sugar baby behaviors and of course he’d come out to his classmates as bisexual and in turn was met with skepticism. People assumed he was doing it for attention as they did with everything else. The truth was that Bly didn’t crave attention. He didn’t fiend for it the way people assumed. He’d been pushed into a persona of spoiled, partying heir that he just didn’t have a way to escape anymore.

Despite the rumors and scandals Bly was popular and always had people surrounding him. He was lucky to have Alvina and Y/N the only two people who didn’t just hear him speak, but listened to the words. A courtesy not even his parents paid him.

Bly knew he didn’t want to spend a second of his summer in the states. After begging his father to ensure his acceptance into the Hogwarts exchange program Bly knew he wasn’t going to set another foot in America until after the exchange program was over. He wanted a fresh start and what better way to start fresh than with Alvina.

He’d packed enough clothes to last him months and decided to just tell Alvina they were taking a short trip. He knew Paris was her favorite city and thought it would be good to start there. He just hoped she’d follow him the rest of his summer trip. Alvina tended to be a people pleaser and very much acted as a mother figure for himself and Y/N.

* * *

Bly and Alvina had taken the portkey to Paris and were immediately transported to the cottage. A fire was roaring and a warm meal set on the table from one of the family’s house elves. Bly and Alvina entered the cottage looking at each other thankful to see the fire and meal as when they arrived they were met by a heavy rain storm.

“Great choice, Bly. Didn’t check the weather?” Alvina said sarcastically placing her bags near the door. Her lace dress was soaking wet and she left wet foot prints with every step she took.

“When have you ever known me to be someone who plans ahead, love?” Bly responded grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her to her room. 

Alvina had been to many of Bly’s vacation homes, but never the cottage in Paris. She had no idea where anything was. Bly took her to the room she’d be sleeping in and showed her how to use the bath, where the towels were and extra blankets.

“We’re soaked lets take a shower then eat. We’ll figure out what to do after.” Bly said before turning to walk to his room.

* * *

_**A L V I N A** _

_**June** _

_**Paris, France** _

Alvina was soaking wet. Her brown, curly hair sticking to her face and hazel eyes glistening waiting for Bly to open the door to the cottage. Alvina loved the look of the cottage. It was small and a bit whimsical. There was a pond in the back you could see while walking to the front door. She hadn’t even thought to check the weather in Paris and was shocked when the portkey landed in front of the cottage where they were immediately placed in the middle of a huge storm. She grabbed his arm so tightly as if she was scared she’d blow away. Bly quickly got the door open to allow them inside.

He pulled Alvina to a cute, little room showing her where she could find the necessities, but being best friends she knew she could go and look anywhere she wanted. 

* * *

Alvina ran a warm bath closing her eyes to take in the sound of the rain falling and the tree branches hitting the window. After about 20 minutes in the bath Alvina got out and found a robe to put on. She walked out to the dining room pleased to see the food was still warm. She thanked the house elf and offered him to sit down at the table and eat. Shortly after Bly came in wearing gray cotton shorts, shirtless. 

Anytime Alvina saw Bly shirtless like this it always took everything in her not to stare too long. The consistent need to assure herself that she wasn’t attracted to Bly and that it wouldn’t be right were always floating in her head. She cared for Y/N so much- sometimes she thought more than she cared for herself. Y/N would never forgive Alvina for possibly ruining their cute little family. She wanted Alvina and Bly happy of course, but there comes a point in a friendship as strong as theirs where there is an unspoken rule not to date each other. It would potentially throw off the dynamics.

Bly sat down at the small round table and dug in.

“I didn’t eat yet today!” Bly said looking up seeing the amused look on Alvina’s face.

“I didn’t say anything!” Alvina exclaimed, putting both hands up.

“You don’t need to say anything I always know what you’re thinking. You’re too predictable.”

Always? Alvina thought. 

“Fine. What am I thinking now?” Alvina said shutting her eyes tightly as if eye contact would help.

“You miss Y/N.” Bly said, mouth full of food.

“Wow way to kill the mood. The rain may as well be the tears in my heart. I do miss her now that I think about it.”

“We’ll send an owl tomorrow.”

Alvina was always missing Y/N. That was her other half, her sister, her best friend. They kept each other level. Alvina couldn’t stand being away from her, but she also knew she hovered over Y/N and recognized a summer apart might be good for Y/N to have some self growth. Ugh spoken like a true mother.

* * *

Alvina and Bly finished their meal and played gobstones, talked about life and after the sun had set decided to drink some wine together. Bly’s father was a wine collector and they always had the best selection. 

It felt nice. Sitting in a cottage in France, full from delicious food, fresh from a bath, drinking wine listening to the rain outside, not having to worry about school. After some hours had past Alvina and Bly decided to go to bed agreeing that if it was still raining tomorrow they’d head to New Zealand to see Y/N.

* * *

Alvina was still in her robe and looked in her luggage to find pajamas. She decided on her gold colored silk dress. It came mid thigh- Alvina hated feeling constricted by her sleepwear. Dresses and shorts were the only options. After crawling under her covers Alvina immediately felt her eyes start to close. After her bath from earlier and relaxing with bottles of wine she felt beyond relaxed. It was moments after her eyes shut ready to sleep that she was startled by a large clap of thunder. By reflex she let out a loud scream. She wasn’t scared of rain or storms, but thunder was another story. Moments after letting out the scream Bly ran in wand ready.

“Are you okay?” Bly said scanning the room expecting to see someone or something dangerous.

“Do you know a spell to stop thunder?” Alvina said her face glowing pink.

Bly started laughing and lowering his arm. “Want me sleep here?”

“Please.” Alvina said scooting over and lifting the blanket for Bly to crawl under.It was moments like this that Alvina felt differed her relationship to Bly than Y/N. He would’ve never offered to cuddle with Y/N if she got scared by a storm he would actually probably tease Y/N about it for months. They were really like siblings. For Alvina it was different- he was protective. If Y/N was danger of course he would do absolutely anything to save her and protect her. Nobody even dared mess with her. For Alvina if a spider scared her he’d try to kill every spider in the world to make her feel safe. 

Alvina and Bly had spent countless times together in bed. It wasn’t out of the ordinary. The hundreds upon hundreds of sleepovers they’d had alone or with Y/N- it was second nature and never uncomfortable. 

Alvina turned to her side putting an arm and leg over Bly who was lying on his back. He didn’t flinch. There was something about the setting. Something about the cottage and rain and the city and the wine. Both Alvina and Bly were intoxicated. Bly being a heavy drinker was much more tolerant of alcohol while Alvina rarely drank if only a sip on champagne at an event. Without thinking Alvina kissed Bly’s ear. Bly looked to Alvina. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t move her arm or leg from on top of him he just looked at her. She kissed his nose.

“You’re drunk.” Bly said softly.

“I am.” Alvina said matching his soft tone.

* * *

_**B L Y** _

_**June** _

_**Paris, France** _

Bly wasn't sure how much time had passed. Alvina was on top of him kissing his neck, ears, lips- any part of him from the chest up she could get to. He was moaning softly while his hands explored her entire body. He wasn’t sure how this had happened or why. Alvina and him had been friends for years and never once had anything like this happened. Their friendship had always stayed at a very casual level mirroring his friendship with Y/N. It wasn’t as if Bly wasn’t attracted to Alvina. In fact, he thought she was absolutely stunning. Often comparing her to an angel. He just didn’t have romantic feelings for her in that way. He’d never seen her as anything more than a friend, but in this moment he couldn’t keep his hands off her.

They had been kissing passionately for almost an hour- pausing every few minutes to remove another layer of clothing or remark how beautiful each other looked. Before he knew it Bly was on top of Alvina entering her intimately and feeling a greater sense of euphoria than any substance he’d tried ever had. He listened to her screaming in pleasure looking down at her glowing face feeling as if he was in heaven on Earth. 

* * *

Bly had had many sexual partners- more than he’d like to admit. Being promiscuous was just one of many words synonymous with his name. He’d never in his life felt a fire and a passion as he did in that moment. All he could hear was him moaning in harmony with Alvina, the headboard of the bed hitting the wall and the roar of the storm outside. There were two candles lighting the room on the tables on either side of the bed. He’d never felt so alive. His heart felt fuller than he could’ve ever imagined.

Sex. Making love. Merging bodies. Whatever it was it ended in a screaming orgasm for both Bly and Alvina. As if fate had put anticipated for the both of them to finish together. Bly pulled out of Alvina and shimmied down a bit to place his head on her chest. Without a word Bly remained on top of her throughout the night while Alvina ran her fingers through his hair until they both fell asleep.

* * *

_**A L V I N A** _

_**August** _

_**Toronto, Canada** _

Alvina and Bly had spent the entire summer traveling the world. Starting in Paris and making their way through Moscow, London, Madrid, Sydney, Haiti, Miami and now finding themselves in Toronto. Their summer had been filled with going from one anothers vacation homes, shopping, having sex and enjoying an event or party. They’d send owls home to alert their families of every move, but couldn’t find the courage to write Y/N. 

* * *

Bly told Alvina after the first time they’d had sex that they’d be better as friends. He didn’t make eye contact as he said it. Alvina wasn’t sure if it meant he felt bad or he wanted something more but maybe didn’t think it was a good idea. Either way Alvina’s heart shattered. It wasn’t until that night she’d realized how she felt for Bly. How looking into his eyes that first night made her absolutely giddy. How every time afterwards she felt like she was in the clouds until the reality came crashing down that after their sex and after the cuddling they’d go back to the same stagnant friendship they’d had for years. That throughout this summer trip she’d have to watch Bly flirting with girls and boys in every city they went to. That when he’d grab her hand she’d nearly explode from excitement. 

Now summer was almost over. They’d have to head home to prepare for the upcoming school year. Alvina couldn’t imagine going back to normal life after jet setting with Bly for three months- especially the direction in which they’d taken their relationship.

* * *

“Well, this sucks.” Bly said walking into Alvina’s room in the home they were currently residing in.

“Have everything packed? Make sure you don’t forget anything.” Alvina was maintaining her normal attitude towards Bly. It was becoming more difficult to treat him the way she had prior to summer. It was a conflict internally. At times she resented the fact she’d made a move on him in the first place.

“Yep. Everything’s packed.”

And just like that Alvina and Bly went to Pearson Airport. They decided they wanted to travel home without magic. It would take hours to arrive and first class was usually pretty comfortable for them. Anything to waste more time before heading back to reality.

* * *

Alvina and Bly sat in the airport lounge waiting for their flight. Alvina knew it was time to bring up the topic. Bly had clearly avoided the subject, but now that they were going back to their normal lives it had to be spoken about.

“When are we going to tell Y/N?” Alvina said turning to Bly. 

“Never sounds like the appropriate answer.”

“We have to tell her.”

“Remind me why in a million years we would even dream of telling her, Alvina?”

“She’s our friend.”

Alvina wasn’t really sure why she felt the need to tell Y/N either. Yes, the trio never kept secrets, but this secret could possibly do more harm than good. Not only had they had sex dozens upon dozens of times, but they hadn’t reached out to her once. It made Alvina feel like shit and she knew Bly felt the same.

“I vote we don’t tell her and pretend nothing happened.” Bly said sipping on his drink.

“Was it nothing that happened?” Alvina asked trying not to let the hurt audibly affect her tone of voice.

“We were having fun. And I mean I love her Y/N with everything in my entire being, but I don’t tell her my entire sex life. She wouldn’t be able to stay awake long enough for that discussion.” Bly said laughing.

With that Alvina collected her purse and hopped off the stool she was sitting at. To have the confirmation she was just another one of Bly’s conquests was not what she wanted to hear. She could tolerate the thought of friends with benefits. She couldn’t tolerate that the thought of being one of many. She began to walk towards the terminal deeming it more preferable to sit there to wait for the plane than sit in the lounge.

“Alvina wait!” Bly shouted chasing after Alvina.

* * *

_**B L Y** _

_**August** _

_**Toronto Pearson Airport** _

Bly chased after Alvina ashamed of his attempt to lighten the mood. He knew eventually Alvina would want to talk more about what had happened all summer. He’d enjoyed the summer more than she could ever understand. Alvina was a friend for him, but truly friend wasn’t a strong enough word. He cared for her with such intensity he didn’t know who else he could ever feel this way for. The first time they’d had sex he assumed was a drunken moment. When they woke up the following morning and had sex in the shower, the kitchen and the back garden he knew there were many more moments to come. 

* * *

The two of them had spent their entire summer gallivanting from country to country growing together intimately and genuinely enjoying life. It felt like such a dream he didn’t want it to end. A natural high he didn’t want to come down from. When he was sitting at the lounge with Alvina and he heard her tone shift he knew it was time to discuss things and he wasn’t mentally prepared. She was more than a quick fuck. The way they were in perfect sync each time they’d been together was something he’d never experienced. The way her face glowed, the things she’d whisper to him and his favorite part- the cuddling after. She would hold him so delicately he felt as if he was in an impenetrable bubble that nobody could burst. With all that in mind he didn't know where to take things. How do you go from best friends to having consistent sex to the next step.

* * *

Once Bly caught up to Alvina he grabbed her wrist tightly. She turned around face already stained with tears. 

He kissed her forehead before dropping his suitcase to wipe her tears.

“Tell her whenever you want. Tell her I initiated it. Tell her when you know she has no weapons nearby to kill us.”

* * *

_**B L Y** _

_**September** _

_**Hogwarts** _

Bly had started drinking for the Slytherin Party during lunch. He wasn't sure how he managed it, but he had gotten tons of alcohol into Hogwarts over the last few days. On his own and with the friends he’d made the first night. When Alvina told him she’d told Y/N about them hooking up he knew he was going to need more than alcohol to get through that conversation.

He was at the party avoiding both Alvina and Y/N when suddenly he heard her voice. The voice that he’d heard everyday morning until night all summer.

“Hey, asshole. It’s time.” Alvina said. Bly noticed how beautiful she looked. He was beyond drunk and could barely stand properly. Even with his blurred vision he knew she looked amazing. 

He was glad that him and Alvina had managed to quickly get back to their sarcastic, friendly selves. It was up for debate how genuine it was, but it was a step in the right direction. When they were at the going away party before attending Hogwarts Y/N hadn't seemed to notice anything different in the dynamic. Once their summer trip had officially ended Bly and Alvina had a week before they had to leave for Hogwarts. Bly had done his best to get things as closely to the way they were. Trying to keep Alvina comfortable and like nothing had changed. He knew it was all a front though. Things had changed. He couldn’t stop thinking about Alvina even seeing her in his dreams. After a bit of soul searching Bly realized he wasn’t anywhere near good enough for Alvina. She deserved the world and he was barely a blade of grass covering it. He felt at least. He had to keep her safe and that included her heart. He wasn't going to try to pursue her.

“How can you call me names, but still look cute. The cookie for me?”

Alvina took a bite rolling her eyes. Bly looked behind Alvina looking for Y/N.

“Where is she?” Bly asked sounding slightly scared.

Alvina grabbed Bly’s arm and dragged him to the table with the food where she’d left Y/N. 

“Well she was right here, but she either made friends or ran away. I’m guessing the latter.” Alvina said with a deep exhale. “She hates me ohmygod.”

“She doesn’t hate you. She hates change.” Bly said taking a swig of his drink.

“The party has been going on for? 10 minutes? How are you already drunk?” Alvina said to Bly snatching his drink out of his hands.

“Maybe there was some alcohol in my pumpkin juice.” Bly said with a grin followed by a hearty laugh. The laugh was a proper belly laugh causing him to lose the little balance he had left. The walk from where Alvina had found him to the table had taken more coordination than anticipated. With that he fell forward towards her. It took every bit of strength for her to hold him up.

“Hey, can you help me carry him up to my room?” Alvina asked with pleading eyes to a strong looking Slytherin girl near her. “He’s harmless I promise. He’s drunk I can’t leave him out here.” Alvina added after seeing the look in the girls eyes. Alvina was already starting to make a name for herself at Hogwarts even in her short time since being there, Even though she didn’t know this girls name the group she was with assured her Alvina could be trusted. Alvina helped get Bly on the girls back to get him to her dorm. 

* * *

“Just drop him.” Alvina said once they’d gotten to her dorm. Drop him the Slytherin girl did. With a groan Bly fell to the bed.

“Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Here take this.” Alvina said handing the Slytherin girl a bag full of sweets. Her best form of payment. It went highly appreciated it. With a smile and a wave the Slytherin girl exited Alvina's dorm- leaving her to care for Bly. Alvina took Bly’s shoes and socks off then hit him multiple times to get on the side of the bed. He finally was able to get the strength to move his body to the left side of the bed. Alvina changed into a t shirt and cotton shorts getting under the blankets and placing it on Bly as well. Bugs went to lay next to Bly as he loved cuddling with him. Alvina stared at Bly for minutes before finally blowing out the candles. Y/N would have to have the conversation after waking up to see Bly in the room. Maybe it worked out for the best.

Alvina turned to Bly after turning off the lights and put an arm around him.

“I love you.” Alvina whispered to Bly thinking he was still asleep.

“That’s a shame.” Bly responded grabbing hold of Alvina’s hand lacing his fingers through hers. “It’s truly a shame.” Bly said before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ back to you & draco’s story from now on <3  
> ~ to the reader who found my twitter ily & you’re hilarious   
> ~ thanks for the kind words as alwayyys


	7. [temp. chapter] - fanfic update

just a quick update for those who have dmed me on twitter and tumblr- my friend flew up to see me and will be leaving tmrw :( BUT that means i’ll finally be able to update this story. i promise this fic will be completed no need to worry. just enjoying some quality time w my best friend. 

not sure how else to update people besides doing it this way.

expect the next chapter by friday 

:)

**Author's Note:**

> https://fleurcoups.tumblr.com/tagged/my-galaxy-and-all-my-stars ♡ for tons of mood boards related to this story


End file.
